The Party Never Stops
by lookupandsee
Summary: Party at the Titans tower! A Teen Titans story feauturing ALL the Titans. Mainly written for amusement. Many pairings! RobStar, BBRae, Flinx, Hotgent, JeriKole, Redtha, CyBee and more.
1. The Idea

_After ravaging the Teen Titans Archive for fics featuring all the Titans (and finding that the fandom is lacking in such regards), I decided to write one of my own._

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Teen Titans.

**The Party Never Stops**

**Chapter 1 – The Idea**

"Oh! This is most exciting!" Starfire clasped her hands together joyfully.

"What you raving about now, Star?" Cyborg asked as he and Beast Boy walked into the common room.

"Robin has informed me that we will be having a Titans party in a week!" Starfire exclaimed, as she floated happily out of the room.

"A party? Dude, that's so awesome!" Beast Boy crowed.

"A party? Rob, you feeling okay?" Cyborg asked worriedly.

"It's not a party, Cy. It's a gathering to share information and get news. Purely business. I personally thought it would be better to just have the team leaders come and brief with me, but…" Robin trailed off embarrassed.

Cyborg took the hint and sucked it up to its worth. He smirked slyly, "But Star over there changed your mind and invited all the Titans after batting her eyelashes at you."

"No! It wasn't that! I just thought about it more and then concluded that we should all convene together because well…because…" Robin waved his hands manically around, trying to deny everything and anything. Even though he had been dating Starfire for awhile, he still had intimacy issues. That, and Robin did not take teasing well.

"Right Robin. Whatever helps you go to sleep at night." Beast Boy grinned.

Cyborg reflected Beast Boy's grin. "You can just admit that you're…"

"Whipped." The two evilly smiling buds concluded.

"Aw, shuddup." Robin mumbled.

* * *

><p>Starfire burst into Raven's room. "Oh, Friend Raven, life is most glorious!"<p>

It was a sign of how close the two girls had become over the years that Raven did not throw Starfire out of her room with her dark energy or ask Starfire about her entrance.

Raven just raised one slanted eyebrow and continued reading. Starfire took this as an encouragement to continue.

"Robin has decided that in a few days, all the Titans should convene here for a party!" Starfire joyfully bubbled.

_This_ got Raven's attention. "What?" Starfire said Robin, didn't she?

"Yes! We will be doing the hanging out with the Titans! It will be most glorious!"

Raven creased her eyebrows together. "Are you sure Robin is okay with this? Having all the Titans here means that there isn't anyone left to protect their respective cities."

Starfire laughed. "Oh Friend Raven! You are most intuitive! Robin has already thought of that and has placed necessary surveillance in those cities! We also have our friend Herald who can transport us wherever the crime shall be!"

"I guess." Raven said, deadpanned, and returned to her book.

Then she suddenly slammed her book. "Wait, _everybody_ is going to be here?"

"Yes! Oh, I'm am so excited, I fear that I cannot wait these few days to pass!" Starfire danced in the air, lost in her bliss. She wasn't so far gone however, as she noticed the flash of fury on Raven's face, before it was carefully smoothed away. "What is the matter, friend?"

"Nothing." Raven's whole body seemed to shut down.

"But you are—" Starfire started.

Raven suddenly and unexpectedly exploded. "Nothing! I need to meditate. Can you leave now?"

To say Starfire was shocked was an understatement. "Raven, are you sure you are alright?"

"Yes, Starfire. I need a little time to myself. I need to meditate." Raven brusquely answered her. Seeing the slight downward droop of Starfire's shoulders, she hastily amended. "I'll see you later. We can go get some dinner together or something."

Starfire perked back up a bit. "Okay! Well, if you quite insist you are alright, I will leave you to be." And with one last look, she floated out of the room.

As soon as Starfire left, Raven chucked her book across the room. She could feel her anger building again.

It wasn't having all the Titans over that bothered her, no. She was quite looking forward to talking with Jinx about hexes again and wanted to hear about how Argent and Hot Spot were doing. It was a certain, blonde haired Titan that got up on her nerves. _Terra_. The girl Beastboy had a crush on a long time ago.

After it became public that her and Beastboy were together (How the press found out, she never knew. It wasn't like they were proclaiming it on roof tops or anything. They didn't have facebook either, to announce their new relationship status.),Terra suddenly decided to drop her I-don't-remember-anything-about-the-Teen-Titans act and jump on board as a Teen Titan. Maybe she was paranoid, but she felt like Terra came back to snatch Beastboy away from her and take him back.

It helped her nerves when Terra joined Titans North. Terra and Kole somehow bonded instantaneously and after one sleepover together filled with talking about boys, clothes, nails, and everything in between, they had become best friends. Terra and Gnarrk were on good terms too, as they both liked to garden. Gnarrk was strangely fascinated by flowers. Terra also became fast friends with Red Star and Killowat.

Raven felt ashamed after Terra settled in nicely with Titans North and almost wanted to go apologize to Terra. That all changed when Titans North dropped in for a visit the past year. Terra did everything she could to be alone with Beastboy, and Raven felt her anger burst into flames again. She didn't make a scene out of it however, because she knew that she didn't need to. Beastboy's feelings for Terra were in the past, and he would never dump her for Terra. They had gone through so much together, and she knew and he knew that they weren't going to be separated quite that easily. She was however, very, very annoyed at Terra's attempts to corner Beastboy. Needless to say, Robin had to give her some tranquilizers to help keep her emotions in check. She felt much better after Terra left.

She just didn't want to deal with it again. She closed her eyes and tried to meditate.

"_Azareth, Metrion, Zinthos_."

* * *

><p>End of Chapter 1.<p>

What did you think? First Teen Titans fic! Short, I know. The chapters will get longer! Leave a review, won't you?

I apologize to those who thought I would be continuing on with my Sailor Moon story. I didn't think it would attract that much attention, and it was to be a short little one-shot.

Because I'm so nice, I've included a who's-in-what-team below. Titans West and East are basically canon, but I made up the rest. Team leaders are listed first.

_West:_ Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, Raven, and BB

_East:_ Bumblebee, Speedy, Aqualad, and Mas y Menos

_Central:_ Jinx, Kid Flash, Argent, Hot Spot, Jericho, and Herald

_North:_ Red Star, Kole, Gnarrk, Terra, and Killowat

_South:_ Pantha, Wildebeest, Bushido, Lightning, and Thunder


	2. Titans West at Their Best

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Teen Titans.

**The Party Never Stops**

**Chapter 2 – Titans West at Their Best**

Robin had set the rendezvous to be a week after he contacted the team leaders so that they could choose to travel normally (team bonding!), come by portal, fly, or travel at lightspeed.

Titans South were going to come in a rental trailer. Lightning, Thunder, and Wildebeest wanted to be "men" by driving across the country, eating some good ol' American junk food, and not sleeping in comfy hotel beds. Bushido and Pantha didn't care.

Titans North were coming by plane, first class. Terra had insisted that Kole and Gnarrk be introduced to the wonders of modern aerodynamics. Red Star could fly and didn't see why he would need to be on a plane, but Terra managed to convince him to experience how normal people tried to fly. Killowat was in his other dimension, as he was feeling a bit homesick. Herald had stopped by the other day and sent him home.

For Titans East: Speedy booked first class plane tickets. He did mostly so to see how Aqualad would react being so far from water and what the twins would do in such a cramped space. Plus, he thought it would be hilarious to see Bumblebee in a plane when she had wings.

As for Titans Central, Herald was going to create a portal for himself, Argent, Hot Spot, and Jericho. Kid Flash was going to lightspeed Jinx and himself to the Tower.

The week seemed to go by slowly for Starfire. She amused herself by drinking mustard, patrolling with Robin, meditating with Raven, helping Cyborg with his T-car, and watching Beast Boy eat tofu.

She really wanted to do the sleeping over with the girls. She had tried to set her room, but decided it was too small. She sank down onto the couch dejectedly.

"What's up, Star?" Robin asked while successfully maneuvering his go-kart ahead of Beast Boy's.

"Dude! That is not fair!"

"Oh well BB. Guess you definitely aren't beating me this time." Cyborg smirked.

"I don't know where to have the girls sleeping over, Robin. My room is not large enough, and I don't know where else we could use besides the common room. It wouldn't be nice to make the boys go somewhere else…" Starfire trailed off.

Robin swerved to dodge the turtle that Beast Boy launched at him. "Maybe the guys could sleep on the roof?" He offhandedly asked.

"Oh Robin, that would be wonderful!" Starfire exclaimed.

Beast Boy suddenly crashed his car into a sand bank, and Cyborg's car fell off a bridge.

"What? Sleep on the roof? Are you kidding me Robin?"

"Dude! What if it rains? I am not sleeping on the roof!"

Meanwhile, Robin streaked his cart to the finish line and won.

"I was kidding. Why don't the girls use Raven's room? Hers is one of the biggest in the Tower." Robin faced Starfire.

Starfire looked uncomfortable. "Well, I have to ask her. I'm sure she'll be okay with it. I'll go right now." Starfire left, and the three male heroes looked after her curiously.

"What was that all about?" Cyborg asked Robin.

"How am I supposed to know?"

"Well, she's your girlfriend and all." Beast Boy injected.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"I see you've stopped denying that now. Our Robin's grown up so much." Cyborg teased.

"Hey!"

Cyborg ruffled Robin's hair. "You know we're just messing with you."

Robin grumbled while Beast Boy and Cyborg smirked their way into gleeful silence.

Robin had enough of the two teasing him. "Well, I'm leaving."

"What? We haven't even finished the race! Starfire interrupted us and then…" Cyborg trailed off, then picked back up after looking at the screen. "You cheater! I can't believe you!"

"What?" Beast Boy was staring at the screen that was proclaiming Robin as the #1 racer on the high scores list. "That's not fair! We were distracted! Rematch!"

"Nope. I won, and there's nothing more to it." Robin smugly smirked.

Cyborg huffed indignantly, "I bet you said the whole sleeping on the roof thing as a distraction!"

Robin swaggered out of the room.

"One way or another, I always win."

* * *

><p>Starfire hesitantly knocked on Raven's door. She couldn't remember the last time she had done that. Raven didn't care if Starfire barged into her room anymore. But today was different.<p>

The door slowly slid open. "Yes, Starfire?"

Starfire couldn't tell if the look on Raven's face wasn't inviting or not. She just launched into her speech. "I was wondering Raven, well, I wanted to have the sleeping over with all the Titans girls but my room is not large enough, and there isn't any other room we can use besides the common room, but it would be unfair to ask the boys to leave just for us and since your room is one of the largest in the tower besides the common room, well Robin asked me to ask you, if, that is, we could use your room for the sleeping over party?"

"I'll think about it." The door shut.

Starfire dejectedly sighed. Apparently whatever had Raven in a slump was still keeping her down. She was about to float away in defeat when the door slid open again.

"We'll be having Twinkies?"

Starfire turned back, clasping her hands together behind her back nervously. "Of course Raven! It's a tradition!"

"Fine then." And the door slid shut again.

* * *

><p>Beast Boy was bored. He had challenged Cyborg to a few more races after Robin had left, but gave up after losing eighteen times in a row. Cyborg left the common room in a very good mood, whistling. Beast Boy placed his hands on his knees, wondering what to do, and more specifically, who to bother.<p>

Raven had come in this morning in a very icy, don't-talk-to-me manner. Usually, when he offered her his tofu breakfast with "Tofu bakey! Wakey wakey!", she would at least crack a smile and shake her head at him. Today, she just glared at him frigidly, grabbed some coffee (highly unusual for Raven), and stalked out the door. He didn't know if Raven was out of her mood yet, and didn't want to bother her. He could help Robin with his reports, but Robin seldom wanted Beast Boy—or anybody—around to distract him when he was writing his precious reports. Cyborg was heading to the hardware store. Starfire was off doing whatever girls did.

Beast Boy sighed. He hated being bored. He supposed he could risk it and see if his brooding girlfriend was back to her normal, less moody self.

Beast Boy walked to Raven's room and knocked. Starfire might be allowed to barge in, but he wasn't. Raven did not appreciate anyone of the male variety, even her longtime boyfriend, to walk in when she was changing. She made sure Beast Boy knew this the first time he had accidentally done so. He had been pleasantly surprised, but her retribution had forever turned him off from ever peeping on her accidentally or not ever again.

The door slid open. Raven raised one eyebrow. At least she wasn't glaring at him. She looked a bit worn out, he noted.

"Want to go out, Rae? I'm bored." Beast Boy sheepishly scratched his head.

"That's a wonderful way to ask out a girl. Making her feel like she's some sort of amusement when there's nothing to do." Raven sarcastically muttered.

He started backtracking. He thought she had cooled down from this morning. "I didn't mean— "

Raven quickly put her hand up to stop him. "Sorry. I didn't mean it to come out that way." She took a deep breath. "Let's go."

Beast Boy turned concerned. "What's wrong Rae?"

"Noth— " Raven stopped herself. She had already decided that meditating wasn't going to calm her down, and the best way to do so was to spill out already to Beast Boy. "I've been stressing out about all the Titans coming." She could see his confusion. "I just—it's justs—T-Terra."

Beast Boy looked at her seriously. "Rae, you don't need to worry. You know she doesn't mean anything to me anymore. That was a long, a very long time ago."

"I know that! Don't think that I would ever doubt you. It's Terra that bothers me. As if she doesn't know we're together! The last time she came…I don't want to go through that again." Raven let her anger out, tugging at her hair in a rather endearing manner to Beast Boy.

Beast Boy stepped closer to her. He gently tugged on her hips and pulled her to him. "You won't. You don't need to let her get to you. You are so much better, and I mean that in every way possible."

Raven let Beast Boy hold her for a bit. She felt Beast Boy place a hesitant kiss on her cheek. She turned and caught his lips in a not-so-chaste kiss. She placed her gratitude, her deep love for the green boy, and her frustrations into it. She could feel herself relaxing completely in his arms that pulled her closer. She angled her head, putting herself deeper into the kiss. A moment later, she pulled away slowly, looked into his eyes, and tried not to smile too widely at the pure joy that shone through his green orbs. She looked down at her feet, always feeling a bit uncomfortable after displaying her emotions physically.

Beast Boy knew this and helped her out. "So…Raven…" He started mischievously.

She recognized that tone. Her awkwardness instantly transformed into suspicion. "What, Beast Boy?"

"You're cute when you're jealous." He finished, smirking.

Her suspicions had been correct. "Jealous? Beast Boy, I do not get jealous!"

"Sure Rae, whatever you say." If he had been a girl, he would have pretended to pick lint off his shoulder or something. Since he wasn't, he opted to just keep smirking.

Raven shook her head and then decided it was a waste of energy to argue. "Come on. Let's go get some pizza."

* * *

><p>End of Chapter 2.<p>

Haha. I just made up that Raven has a fetish for Twinkies. Don't ask why. I just suddenly had a Twinkie hunger. More importantly: Speedy/Bumblebee, Herald/Bumblebee or Cyborg/Bumblebee? Share your thoughts! I personally would like to do Speedy/Bumblebee if there isn't a huge backlash against them. Also, JeriKole will definitely be a pairing. I know it's mainly RobStar and BBRae right now, but once the Titans all converge together, other pairings will be explored!

Thank you so much to all those who reviewed: **Richardkori **(first reviewer), **a reader**, **Angel-of-Energy** (for your enthusiasm and support), **Star of Airdrie** (for your glowing words, helpful correction, and great encouragement), and **MaxandFang101**(for your endearing gusto), and **WS . Blue**!

Now, you better give me some love after all that hard work I put into creating BBRae fluff. Remember, reviewing = happy writer = more writing and faster updates. :)


	3. Interludes

_The readers have spoken, and I have decided to compromise. CyBee seemed to be the general flavor wanted, so you'll get your CyBee. Just not so soon. (Insert a very, very evil grin.) It will be CyBee in the end, but I get to have fun before that happens! :D_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Teen Titans

**The Party Never Stops**

**Chapter 3 – Interludes**

Oh! The day had arrived! The other Titans were finally going to arrive! Starfire gleefully clapped her hands together. She had spent the entire morning cleaning up the tower while Cyborg and Beast Boy were cooking and arguing about what they respectively were cooking. With Kid Flash in attendance, and let's not forget Mas y Menos, they needed to cook _a lot _of food. Robin had set up surveillance and contacted the Justice League. Raven was in her room, meditating.

Meanwhile in the Titans Central tower, a green-eyed blonde stood in front of his mirror, holding up a shirt. He considered it for a moment and then raised another shirt in front of him. He slumped his shoulders and shook his head.

He let the shirt fall to the ground. He had spent the entire morning trying to find something that made him look good. The trouble was, he had never placed any concern in dressing, and so he had no idea what was considered good or not. He was debating on whether or not to call upon the two fashionistas of the tower when Herald came into his room.

"Hey Jericho, what time do you want to—?" Herald trailed off, looking around the room. It liked the dumpster, with piles of stuff just thrown about carelessly. Which was unusual because Jericho was normally a very neat guy.

Jericho shrugged. He turned around and started packing clothes into a suitcase.

Herald tried to guess. "Did your closet getting angry at you?"

Jericho smiled and shook his head no.

"Um…did you make Jinx mad?"

Jericho snorted and shook his head again.

"Did Kid Flash accidentally create a tornado in here?"

Jericho's shoulders shook, as well as his head, in his silent laugh.

"I think you should help me out here, friend."

Jericho sighed and then signed, _I couldn't figure out what to wear._

Herald looked even more incredulous. Jericho worrying about clothes? It was kind of…girly. Not to mention, it was completely out of character for Jericho.

"Are you feeling alright? You're not sick, are you?" Herald placed his hand on Jericho's head and the other on his. They felt around the same temperature.

Jericho supposed he should tell Herald. He calmed himself by taking deep breaths. _I want to impress someone._

Herald badly wanted to start teasing Jericho, but he knew Jericho never shared personal information so lightly. Jericho doing so showed how highly Jericho thought of him.

"Well then, we've got to get you cleaned up. I'll get our two fashion queens." Herald looked at Jericho for permission to bring Jinx and Argent, to which Jericho nodded yes.

Herald walked back out of the room, but just before he left he added, "Don't think you're off the hook yet, mister. I want to know who this girl of yours is."

Jericho sighed as the door shut. Well, it was bound to come out sooner or later. With Jinx and Argent coming to help him, they were naturally going to be curious. He knew that Jinx and Argent wouldn't rest until they wrung out every single juicy detail out of him.

* * *

><p>Titans East was jetting to Jump City, first class. They were also constantly being pampered (or harassed in Bumblebee's opinion) by the flight attendees.<p>

"Mr. Aqualad, do you require more water?" A blonde attendant simpered at the stately Atlantean.

"I am fine." Aqualad barely gave her a glance.

The blonde frowned, and tried her tactics on the red-haired archer. She leaned over, trying to reveal as much cleavage as she could in her definitely not low-cut uniform. "Do you require anything of service, Mr. Speedy? Anything I can help you with?" Again, the incessant fluttering of eyelashes. To Bumblebee, it seemed like Blondie was trying to offer something that was not on the menu.

Speedy was too busy staring at his reflection in his spoon to notice. "How about some more of those shrimp shish kabobs?"

Blondie leaned back, disappointed. "Right away, sir," she said and walked away. Bumblebee smirked. Even Speedy had standards!

"This is exactly how life's supposed to be. I was born for this." Speedy sipped his chilled iced tea.

The speed demon twins looked across the aisle at Speedy questioningly. Mas quipped up. "¿qué?" _(What?)_

"Me, being waited hand and foot by beautiful women." Speedy elaborated, picking off a shrimp shish kabob. Bumblebee fumed, as Speedy had noticed Blondie.

Aqualad snorted. "Right."

"Don't be jealous, gill-face, that the ladies obviously find me better-looking than you, even though you spend more time in the bathroom grooming than I do." Speedy shot at Aqualad.

Aqualad sighed, having explained this multiple times to Speedy. "I need water to live. I don't go in their for grooming…all the time."

Mas and Menos snorted together. "No todo el tiempo, pero la mayoría de las veces." _(Not all the time, but most of the time.)_

"Exactly, Mas and Menos. But you have to admit it guys. I'm quite a catch. I mean, what's not to like."

Bumblebee caught Aqualad's eye and mimed gagging. The two started giggling like two kids with a secret.

"What?" Speedy asked, "I mean, you have to admit Bee, even you think I'm gorgeous." Speedy struck a pose.

"In your dreams." Bumblebee choked out.

Speedy winked at her. "Oh, you can bet on that."

* * *

><p>Herald headed to the common room. It was curiously empty. Then he supposed that everyone was in their rooms packing. As he neared Argent's room, he could hear voices that were getting louder and louder (or was it because he was getting closer and closer?).<p>

"Argent, this is completely ridiculous! You do not need to bring your entire closet! We're staying in Jump City for a week! A week!"

Herald knocked on Argent's door.

"Come in!" The door slid open, revealing a comical and to Herald, not surprising scene. There was a large black designer (of course!) suitcase in the middle of the room. Hot Spot was currently struggling to push the lid down while Argent tugged on the straps. Herald was long used to Argent's methods of packing. Anytime Titans Central had to go somewhere that required more than a day's stay, she would perform this ritual with Hot Spot.

"Hey Herald! Want to give us a hand?" Argent grinned, tugging on the straps a bit harder.

"No thanks." Hot Spot glared at him.

Curious, Herald asked, "How long have you two been packing?"

"Since noon. So…" Argent looked at the clock. "A bit more than an hour. Did you need something, Herald?" Argent grunted, pulling down the straps.

"No. It's fine. Make sure you're ready by six." Herald left in search of Jinx. He knew Argent would have loved to dress Jericho up, but he knew that if he dragged her to Jericho, she wouldn't have enough time to pack. They had all learned how grouchy Argent could be without her clothes.

Herald found Jinx in her room lying on her bed with her legs crossed in the air. She was sketching on her drawing pad with her earphones in.

"Lucky I'm in love with my best friend…Oh! Herald! What you doing here?" Jinx hurriedly slammed her notepad shut and took her earphones out.

"Jericho needs your assistance." He answered her vaguely.

"For what?" She waltzed off the bed.

"He'll tell you." Herald was a good friend and wasn't going to say anything Jericho might feel uncomfortable about.

Jinx shrugged and followed Herald out. "Did you finish packing?"

Herald shrugged. "More or less. I'm not Argent, you know."

Jinx laughed. "Argent and her clothes…"

Together, they walked into Jericho's room. Jericho and Herald nodded at each other, Jericho giving Herald a silent thanks. Herald then left the two.

"So what did you want help with, bud?"

Be a man, Jericho, he told himself. _I was wondering if you could help me pick out some clothes._

Jinx smiled slyly. "Want to impress a special girl?"

Jericho gave a nod and ducked his head, blushing.

Jinx turned even slier than ever. "Could this special girl be a girl named…Kole?"

Jericho's head snapped up. How did she know? Did everyone know? Was he that obvious?

Jinx quickly patted to hyperventilating boy. "Don't get so worked up. I'm just very intuitive. Robin did make me team leader." She then turned her attentions to the room. She spotted Jericho's guitar collection on the west side of the room. "You don't even need to worry about getting her to like you. You can serenade her with your guitar."

Jericho modestly ducked his head. He had been thinking about playing Kole a song he had composed a while back…in fact, it was a song inspired by the navy blue of her magnificently soulful eyes and her breathtaking heavenly smiles…

His thoughts were interrupted by Jinx walking around him critically.

"We've got a lot to do."

* * *

><p>Kole was trying to placate Gnarrk who was very upset about being in a plane. Motion sickness, anyone?<p>

Terra was trying to coach Red Star in the ways of wooing a girl. "A woman is like a rose. If you take good care of her, you will see love blossom. If you don't, your love will wilt and die."

Terra was having the time of her life! To see her team leader taking all her lessons as if they were from God himself! It was so weird to think of Red Star, her leader, having a romantic interest in anyone. She didn't see it coming at all, but after she thought about, it was very sweet.

Red Star looked at Terra in awe. He had never heard of such wondrous truth! He was desperately trying to soak in everything she gave, preparing himself for the Titans reunion. Yes, he wanted to impress a certain special girl…

* * *

><p>Pantha was very, very irritated. Not normally a very girly girl she was, no. But this, <em>this<em> she could not stand.

They had gone five whole days without taking showers. Five whole days without sleeping on comfortable beds. Five whole days eating burgers and fries. And she was sick of it.

It was that idiotic Lightning's fault. He had insisted that real "men" don't use GPS when navigating, and so him, Thunder, and Wildebeest had set to traveling with just a map. Bushido just sat by, sharpening his sword. They had gotten lost seven times so far. Pantha was fed up with it. The trip was supposed to be less than two days! It was good thinking on her part as a team leader by suggesting they leave for Titans West earlier than they needed to. Very good thinking on her part.

Pantha decided that enough was enough. "Thunder, exit the highway as soon as possible."

"Pantha, we're going the right way now! Don't worry!" Lightning tried to calm her down.

"No. This has gone on too long."

Lightning tried to plead. "Pantha! Come on! Just give me one more chance! The rest of the guys want to do this too!" A quick glance around told him that they were more or less ready to give up. Wildebeest was passed out from motion sickness. Bushido was moaning; the junk food didn't really agree with him. Even Thunder wasn't quite as enthusiastic as he was in the beginning.

Pantha's voice was like steel. "I have given you five days, Lightning, to take us to Titans West. We still don't know where we are. We were supposed to be there three days ago. The meeting is to happen tonight. Since you have been unsuccessful, I will take over my role as the rightful leader. We will head for the nearest gas station available, and I will buy a GPS. There is to be no interruption. Now, exit the highway."

Thunder looked at his brother fleetingly, then veered right to the exit ramp. Pantha got out, purchased an extremely overpriced GPS ($300!), typed in the address, kicked Thunder from the driver's seat, cracked her knuckles, and started driving at speeds over 90mph. If she kept her speed, they would be there in time for dinner.

The rest of the miles were driven in silence with Lightning nursing his wounded pride.

* * *

><p>Argent had finally packed her bag and was supervising a very, very irritated Hot Spot who was dragging her suitcase from her room.<p>

"Come on love, you can do it! Let's see those training hours in action!"

"Shut up Argent."

"Is that any way to talk to your girlfriend?"

Herald was sitting, bored out of his mind. He tapped his fingers loudly on the table. Jinx was in the kitchen, making Lasagna. Kid Flash was hovering nearby with the dopiest smile on his face.

"Get me some tomato sauce, Flash."

"Huh?"

"Tomato sauce. From Italy."

"Anything for you, my angel." Swoosh. Kid Flash left before Jinx could hex him.

Another swish of the wind.

"I said tomato sauce you idiot! Not ketchup!"

Jericho walked in the middle of all this chaos. He nervously tugged on his collar and swept his hand through his new hairdo again. He sat down next to Herald.

"Jinx, can you stop yelling at KF? I'm so hun— " Herald stopped mid-sentence. "Whoa Jericho! What happened to you?"

Jericho was wearing a tight, white muscle t-shirt with dark denim skinny jeans. He also sported a black leather jacket, and his hair was tousled and styled in a very sexy I-just-got-off-my-motorcycle way. He had a pair of sunglasses hanging from his fingers.

Hot Spot and Argent, temporarily distracted, looked at Jericho. "Blimey! Jericho, you look hot!" Argent scanned him up and down. "I _really_ like it!"

Kid Flash whistled.

"You outdid yourself, Jinx." Herald nodded approvingly.

Jinx smiled smugly. "I know."

"Is there a reason why Jericho let you pick his clothes?" Argent asked, curious.

Jinx caught Jericho's pleading look and shrugged nonchalantly. "I was bored earlier. Jericho was just being a gentleman and let me dress him up." Jericho sighed in relief.

* * *

><p>End of Chapter 3.<p>

Anyone watch HP Deathly Hallows Part 2? My friends and I went to the Midnight Premiere! I'm so upset Harry Potter is officially over! I thought it was bad when the 7th book came out! It was awesome though! I got Harry Potter 3D glasses!

To all those who reviewed:

**Angel-of-Energy** – I seriously love receiving reviews from you. You're so positive and enthusiastic that I get all excited about writing the next chapter. Two words: Twinkie fetish. And I LOVED Despicable Me!

**ForeverFirePhoenix** – Thank you for your interest! I love suggestions, so feel free to give me your opinion anytime!

**SecretTeller6** – CyBee coming up…not soon, but I promise they will end up together.

**Bearrose** – Thank you for your review! Hope this is a soon enough update!

**The Walls of Jericho** – I'm sorry that I've chosen to have CyBee in the end. But don't worry, I'm a SpeedyBee fan too, and as you can see from this chapter, I plan on writing the pair quite a bit. :)

**Littlemissfg** – Thank you! Sorry that there isn't any Raven and Terra drama in this chapter. It'll be front stage eventually. Be patient with me. :)

**13 JinxKF 13** – Thanks! I'm a fan of Speedy/Cheshire too! Hint hint.

**RichardKori** – Thanks for reviewing another chapter! Your support inspires me!

**Ipod Addicted** – I'm happy you love the BBRae-ness! Thanks for the love!

**A reader** – Thanks for reviewing again!

**TTArgent** – Thanks for your opinion!

**Applejax XD** – Haha! Hope the note at the top made you happy. :)

Thank you for all the reviews! You have no idea how much they mean to me! I get the biggest smile on my face when I log onto fanfiction and see that I have reviews! They inspire me and make me want to write more. So…write a review for me, my dears, and make me happy!


	4. Let's Get It Started

_I don't know Spanish, and so I used Google Translate! If you find any mistakes, I apologize for them in advance!_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Titans.

**The Party Never Stops**

**Chapter 4 – Let's Get It Started**

Starfire was floating back and forth and back and forth in front of the door.

"Star, they'll be here soon." Robin called out to her.

Starfire wrung her hands. "Oh, I wish they would be here already!"

Robin patted the seat beside him. "Come and sit down, it'll help you calm down. You don't want to scare them away." He teased.

Starfire flew over to him. "Perhaps I should do the calming down so that I don't frighten our friends away."

"I was joking. Anyway, no sane person would ever want to upset you."

"Why is that Robin?"

Robin sheepishly admitted, "You're too sweet, too innocent…making you upset would be like kicking a puppy."

"Robin, you are too kind. But do you really think I'm so…innocent?" Starfire half-closed her eyes seductively and leaned in closer to Robin.

Closer. And closer. And just when Robin had leaned in and closed his eyes—

"Well, well, well. Isn't this just delightfully cozy."

Robin jumped up, his face red. Kid Flash grinned, holding the pink sorceress in his arms. Starfire just giggled.

"Kid Flash! Jinx! What are you two doing here so early?" Robin stammered.

Kid Flash rolled his brilliant blue eyes. "Early? We arrived right on time. 6 o'clock sharp, Boss."

"Robin and I were just about to do some of the kissing before you interrupted us!" Even Starfire couldn't resist teasing Robin.

"Starfire!" Robin could feel his ears steaming. Kid Flash was his best friend, and so consequently, he was never, _ever_ going to live this down.

Jinx giggled, hopping out of Kid Flash's arms. Kid Flash pouted. "I like holding you in my arms." She just rolled her eyes at him.

Starfire took this moment to glomp Jinx. "Jinx! I have missed you so much! It is most wonderfully glorious that you and Kid Flash have come! I am so happy that you are here!"

Jinx smiled. "Missed you too, Starfire. How about you show me where my room is, and we can catch up?"

"Of course!" And with that, the two giggling heroines exited the common room.

Kid Flash was still grinning at Robin. "So, you and Starfire do a lot of that 'steaming making out'?"

Robin flushed down from his head to his toes. "Shuddup already. I get enough from Cyborg and BB."

Kid Flash zoomed to Robin and gave him a one armed hug. "Missed you tons, buddy."

Robin shrugged him off, still embarrassed. "How have you been doing?"

"Well, pretty much awesome lately. The team's doing well, me and Jinxy are doing spectacular…"

"Robin! Kid Flash!" The two heroes turned around and saw Titans East walk in.

"Hey guys! How you doing?" Kid Flash waved enthusiastically. "Speedy! Aqualad! Haven't seen you guys in forever! Mas y Menos! Another race sometime?"

"¡Sí!" The twins excitedly screamed.

"Bumblebee. Good to see that your team's arrived safely." Robin nodded.

"Yup. We're all accounted for. I thought Aqualad was going to jump out of the plane near the end, but he made it." Bumblebee sighed.

Curious, Kid Flash asked, "Jump out of the plane? Why?"

Bumblebee continued, "Actually, it was more like everyone on the plane having an overload of Speedy's vanity."

"At least he didn't bring a mirror." Aqualad shuddered.

"Sí." Mas y Menos agreed.

Robin could see Kid Flash's mouth opening, ready to fire another question. "I don't think we want to know, Flash."

Suddenly, a portal opened, and Herald, Jericho, Hot Spot, and Argent stepped out.

Hot Spot seemed to be arguing with Argent. "Argent, it's your fault we're so late."

" 'ey! It's not my fault! If somebody had offered to 'elp me pack…"

"What you do is not packing! You basically shove your entire closet into your tiny, little suitcase and expect it to close and zip!"

"That's called packing, love. And it did zip. So what's the problem?"

"It took us three whole hours just to get the zipper to align and then zip that suitcase of yours!"

"And it was a good job well done at the end."

Hot Spot threw his hands up in the air. "I give up."

Jericho tapped him on the shoulder and signed, _You two are at the center of attention right now._

Hot Spot, not one for public theatrics, turned around immediately. "Uh, hey guys."

The Titans present so far welcomed to rest of Titans Central. Kid Flash grinned. "Hey team. Good to know everyone got here in one piece."

At that moment, Starfire, Jinx, Raven, Cyborg, and Beast Boy walked in.

"Fellow Titans! How glorious it is to see you here!" Starfire then rushed to Argent and Bumblebee. "I missed you so much!" Starfire immediately glomped them in her bone crushing hug. Jinx followed suit. Raven hung back, but Jinx smiled mischievously and pulled Raven into the hug fest.

Cyborg joined Speedy and Aqualad. "It's good to see you guys. How's the Tower? Anything needs to be fixed?"

Aqualad laughed. "Somehow, the twins have figured out how to keep up with maintenance and such. After fighting the Brotherhood of Evil, they suddenly got really into technology. Speedy and I just sit back and relax whenever Bumblebee tells us to fix something."

Beast Boy walked over to Jericho. "Whoa dude. What's with the new look?"

The rest of the Titans swiveled their heads toward Jericho, who blushed at the attention.

"Wow, Jericho. You're smoking hot!" Bumblebee eyed him appreciatively. The tight shirt and skinny jeans revealed what Jericho had long been hiding behind his shapeless purple tunic. For a guitar-playing mountain boy, he was fairly well built.

Speedy quipped up, "Trying to impress someone?"

Jericho blushed deeper and fervently shook his head. _Jinx was bored, so I let her dress me up. _Herald translated for Jericho to Titans East and West, as many of them didn't know sign language.

"Right." Speedy smirked knowingly.

Hot Spot walked over to Robin. "You mind telling us where our rooms are? I'm really tired."

Robin scratched his head. "Starfire's the one who took care of that. All the guest rooms are in the west wing. She placed name plaques on each door, so just look around."

"Thanks."

Mas and Menos sped to Jinx's side. "Señorita, usted es más bella y más cada vez que te veo! ¿Por qué sigues con pecas inmaduros de allí?" _(__Senorita, you are more and more beautiful every time we see you! Why are you still with that immature Freckles over there?__)_

The two speedsters had developed crushes on the beautiful sorceress and decided that flirting with her was like getting two fish tacos for the price of one. Mas and Menos loved to rile up Kid Flash and figured out a long time ago that the quickest to rile him up crazy was to see other guys flirting with Jinx.

Jinx knew about seven different languages, as it was required to learn more than three when she was at H.I.V.E. Academy, but she never learned Spanish. "Um…good to see you guys too?" She guessed.

Unfortunately, or fortunately, Kid Flash knew a little bit of Spanish. He fumed, "Hey! Who you calling Freckles? And get away from Jinx you little punks!"

Overhearing the speedster twins, Speedy sidled up to Jinx. Speedy likewise, couldn't resist getting up in Kid Flash's grill. Plus, Jinx was a cutie.

"Hey Jinx. You got any shades? Because you're totally dazzling." Speedy cheekily grinned.

Jinx snorted. "That was the lamest pick-up line ever."

"Fair maiden! You have wounded my heart with your grievous words!" Speedy dramatically laid one hand on his heart.

Jinx burst out in laughter. She remembered Kid Flash saying those exact same words to her before they starting going out…

She had been fed up with him stalking her and popping up whenever she didn't want him to show up. "Will you quit following me around?" She had blown up after spotting the twenty-second rose he had left for her that day.

He had shown up in a flash, leaning on a nearby lamppost. "No can do, Jinxy."

"You are such a creeper! And don't call me Jinxy!" Her eyes had glowed a very scary pink.

Kid Flash had looked unaffected. "Oh come on, you know you like me."

"No I don't, you—you peeping Tom!" She crossed her hands and smirked. Heroes never stood for their moral values being taunted. Her efforts were rewarded generously by Kid Flash's reaction.

One hand on his forehead and the other on his heart, Kid Flash gasped dramatically. "Fair maiden! You have wounded my heart with your grievous words!" He then fell onto the ground, clasping his hands together towards her. "How can I prove to you my good intentions?"

Jinx had tried to keep a straight face, hex him away, and keep walking, but she couldn't. She had burst into raucous laughter—the kind with her body bent double, her hands wrapped around her stomach, and tears streaming down her face.

Jinx was pulled out of her reminiscing by the argument that had sprouted up.

"Stop flirting with my girlfriend, Speedy!"

"You flirt with every other girl on this planet."

Jinx tried to break them up peacefully. "Guys…"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"With you paying attention to other girls, maybe Jinx wants to enjoy some attention from other men."

Jinx tried the passive approach again. This whole hero thing sometimes really cramped her style. "Guys…"

"Don't make up things to suit yourself!"

"Who says I'm making anything up?"

Jinx had enough. She hexed the two heroes away from each other. "What is wrong with you two? I thought you two were the best of friends?" She glared at them.

Kid Flash rubbed his head. "Sorry Jinx."

Speedy guiltily wrung his hands together. "I didn't mean it to get out of hand. Sorry KF."

"My bad too, for overreacting."

"I didn't mean anything I said. It was just good fun."

"I know."

"But Jinx really is totally dazzling."

"I know. Hey!"

Jinx rolled her eyes. What a flirt Speedy was. She swept her eyes toward Bumblebee and shook her head sympathetically. Bumblebee never said anything, but both her and Argent could both see chemistry between the two, especially when they argued. It was too bad he was a notorious flirt, even more so than her Flash…and heaven knew how she managed to put up with Kid Flash's flirtatious ways.

All of a sudden, Titans North minus Killowat burst in through the door. "Hey guys! We have arrived!" Terra waved.

"Titans North. Good to see you." Robin greeted them each with a handshake.

Raven took deep breaths. Azareth, Metrion, Zinthos…

"Gnarrk! Hey buddy! What's up?" Cyborg smacked Gnarrk's shoulder.

"Kole!" Jinx glided across the room and hugged the petite, pink haired girl. The two girls had bonded instantly the first time they had met, deciding that there weren't enough girls with pink hair in the world.

Jericho had immediately blushed red and started pulling his shirt, which went unnoticed to everyone except for Beast Boy. He knew there was more to Jericho's new look than just "Jinx dressing him up". He grinned evilly. It was fun teasing Robin, but now, he had fresh prey.

"Red Star! It is most pleasing that you have arrived!" Starfire gushed.

"You too, Starfire." Red Star glanced around. "Is Titans South not here yet?"

Robin shook his head. "Not yet." Then he addressed all the titans, "Go and settle in. Make yourself comfortable."

The Titans thought it would be a good idea to find their rooms and drop their luggage. The Titans Tower was a large place, but not large enough to provide bedrooms to each individual Titan. Therefore, Jinx, Argent, and Bumblebee were put in one room; Pantha, Kole, and Terra in another; Herald, Hot Spot, Gnarrk, and Jericho; Kid Flash, Speedy, Aqualad, and Mas y Menos; Thunder, Lightning, and Wildebeest; and Red Star, Killowat, and Bushido.

It was going to be a blast.

* * *

><p>After everybody settled down, the Titans gathered again in the common room, enjoying the refreshments Cyborg and Beast Boy were serving.<p>

"Not too bad, BB." Aqualad proclaimed as he delicately nibbled off a tofu dog.

Cyborg pretended to barf. "Are you kidding me? How can you even eat that?"

Beast Boy protested loudly, "Hey! Tofu dogs rule! Especially mine! No hating allowed!"

"I prefer real meat." Raven stated in a monotone, getting herself some of Cyborg's famous spaghetti.

Cyborg elbowed Beast Boy. "Even your girlfriend thinks my cooking is better than yours."

Beast Boy's indignant reply was drowned out by the loud giggles that permeated the room. On the other side of the room around the breakfast table, Jinx, Terra, Kole, Bumblebee, Starfire, and Argent were leaning in conspiratorially and giggling madly, too caught up to pick up their forks and eat.

Kid Flash and Mas y Menos were already on their third plates by the time Herald and Jericho had reached the food.

"You three need to slow down." Herald stated.

"Estamos compitiendo! No distraiga a nosotros!" _(__We're competing! Don't distract us!__)_ Mas y Menos spewed out before diving into their plates again.

Jericho shook his head wisely. _They will be regretting it later_, he signed. He looked over at the girls' table for the fiftieth time and smoothed out his hair.

Herald took notice and whispered, "Which one of those girls is the one?"

_What makes you think it's one of them?_

"You keep looking over there." Herald crossed his arms smugly.

Jericho sighed. _Yes, it's one of them._

"Kole, right?"

_Is it really that obvious?_ Jericho kept smoothing his hair. _Jinx knew too…_

"We're your teammates. We just know you well." Herald comfortingly patted Jericho.

Robin kept on checking his watch, growing concerned for Titans South. It was odd that Pantha would be late for anything. The lovely luchadora was impeccably early for all the meetings in the past. None of the other Titans were too worried, knowing Titans South was traveling by car and could happen to just be a bit late or be stuck in traffic. Robin just was being his paranoid self.

Gnarrk stood around, a bit awkward and out of his element. Kole was too busy catching up with the rest of the girls, and none of the other Titans really understood him. He felt a hand on his arm.

Jericho smiled and gestured toward the food table. Gnarrk shrugged, and the two walked to the table. Somehow, even though neither Titan said a word, they had both understood each other. Neither did they realize that it was the beginning of a beautiful, completely soundless friendship.

Kid Flash was on his eleventh plate when the doors slid open, and a very deadbeat looking Titans team trudged into the tower. Pantha's normally long, wavy locks were piled high on her head in an unruly mass. Lightning's hair lay flat on his head, and his normally spotless suit was splattered in grease. Thunder looked more or less the same as Lightning. Wildebeest seemed to radiate an even more pungent odor, and Bushido's usual refined appearance was gone.

"Titans South! What happened?" Robin's paranoia ceased. The rest of the Titans shouted their welcomes.

Pantha raised her hand to placate him. "We're fine. We're just very, very tired after being on the road for five days. Please direct us to our rooms. We need to shower. Immediately." She glared at Lightning, who seemed to cringe into Thunder.

"Allow me to show you the way." Starfire led Titans South out the doors. "I am very pleased you all have arrived safely!"

"It's good to see you too, Starfire." Pantha allowed herself to be hugged by Starfire.

Beast Boy, not one for somber moments, then stood up on a table and shouted, "We're all here now, so let the party begin!" He clicked a button on a remote, which caused a disco ball to descend from the ceiling. The lights dimmed and disco lights flashed. Beast Boy's favorite dance tune began to play. He started doing the disco.

Jinx smirked. "Your boyfriend is such a dork."

Raven stared at her, deadpanned. "So is yours."

* * *

><p>End of Chapter 4.<p>

Too many fics with Jinx being on the short stick while Kid Flash prances around carefree led to the scene with Kid Flash getting jealous over guys flirting with Jinx. Even in the comics, Jinx is always the one frowning and looking horrendous while Kid Flash is all "huh?". But don't think I hate Kid Flash or something! I love that boy to death. I just felt like Jinx needed a little break. As always, go Flinx!

Thank you to all that reviewed: **Sweetness ninja**, **flinx4ever**, **littlemissfg**, **Applejax XD**, **Legacy5**, **ravenkakashiluv26**, and **one** anonymous reviewer!


	5. Indignation, Subterfuges, and Repartee

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

**The Party Never Stops**

**Chapter 5 – Indignation, Subterfuges, and Repartee**

"What number are you guys on, again?" Herald scrunched his face. By this time, Cyborg and Gnarrk had joined the eating contest.

"Number 48!" Kid Flash zoomed away for another.

Cyborg quickly followed. "Plate number 49, here I come!"

"Who do you think is going to win, brother?" Thunder watched as Kid Flash and Cyborg engulfed whole pies each.

"The twins and the cave man seem to have finished. Kid Flash uses lots of energy fast, but Cyborg can eat a whole restaurant and demand more. It will be close between Kid Flash and Cyborg." Lightning tapped his chin intelligently.

Menos looked up from his plate. "No más." (_No more._)

"Gnarrk." Gnarrk agreed with the more negative twin and patted his stomach. He was done.

Mas wasn't one for giving up. "Vamos Menos, podemos hacerlo!" (_Come on Menos! We can do it!_)

Bumblebee blocked the twins' path. "That's it, you two. I don't want you to get sick."

The Spanish twins protested violently, but Bumblebee was having none of that. "Remember the last time you two competed in an eating contest against Kid Flash? You two were throwing up for hours. And who was the one that nursed you again?" Bumblebee towered over them menacingly.

"Esta bien." (_Fine_.) The twin speedsters slumped their shoulders and put down their plates.

Aqualad patted the pre-teen heads consolingly. "At least you two beat Kid Flash in the Great Race." The twins sighed and sped away.

"Biggest upset ever." Speedy sniggered. "KF can be such an idiot sometimes."

Herald shook his head. "Kid Flash learned a lot that day. For one, never flirt with girls on national television or anywhere, for that matter, because Jinx will find out and she will be very angry."

"Whipped and under house arrest. Poor guy." Hot Spot shook his head.

Aqualad tilted his head. "He seems to enjoy it though."

"That's why he's an idiot." Speedy leaned back further. "He could of played the field for a bit longer. He's almost as good looking as me."

Bumblebee swatted him across the head. "You really need to tone down that ego of yours. And stop being such a chauvinistic bastard."

"You wouldn't want me any other way." Speedy smirked condescendingly.

Bumblebee shook her head, annoyed. "One of these days, I'm going to shave off that mop of what you call hair."

"You wouldn't!" Speedy clutched his head protectively.

"You're really vain for a straight guy, Speedy." Hot Spot mused. "That is, if you are straight…"

Speedy blew up at the slight insinuation on his sexual orientation. "Why do people keep thinking I'm gay just because I like how I look? If you had a face this good looking, you would be like me too!"

"That's not what the latest _Titans 411_ is saying." Bumblebee teased. "There was an article about how you and Aqualad are in a secret relationship, but you can't come out because Robin is a homophobe."

"Excuse me?" Aqualad's eyes bulged out. "What is this nonsense?"

"Me and him? Are you kidding me?" Speedy spluttered indignantly. "That's disgusting!"

Bumblebee shrugged and tried to change the subject. "Look at Sparky go. He looks like a vacuum cleaner."

"What the heck is wrong with those people? Who do they think they are to sprout such crap?" Speedy fumed.

"You're the one grooming yourself day and night! What did I do to be associated with the likes of you?" Aqualad accused.

Bumblebee stopped them before it escalated. "Guys, relax. _Titans 411_ is a trashy, gossip magazine. You don't need to be so worked up about it. They write about the lamest, most-farfetched things all the time. They once reported that Robin and Pantha were going to get engaged. Another time, they claimed Jinx was in an affair with Beast Boy. You see? Pure trash. No one takes them seriously."

"How do you know all this? Do you read this stuff?" Herald asked.

Bumblebee crossed her arms defensively. "I like to know what people are saying about us."

"I want to see this sometime. I'm going to sue these evil people!" Speedy melodramatically waved his fist in the air.

* * *

><p>Beast Boy was still trying to start up a dance revolution. Meaning himself and Raven.<p>

"Come on Raven! Do the disco with me! You know you want too!" Beast Boy made his famous kitty eyes.

Raven looked at him in disbelief.

Beast Boy quickly changed tactics. "Dance with me for twinkies?"

One raised eyebrow. Uh oh. Beast Boy never learned how to filter his thoughts. She was so going to throw him through the wall. Or the window. Everyone was going to see how well Raven could kick his butt. His manhood would be destroyed! Oh no, oh no!

"I want some herbal tea too." Raven crossed her arms.

He wasn't dead? Beast Boy swept the sweat off his head. "Of course!"

"Fine then."

* * *

><p>"Have you girls noticed Jericho yet?" Jinx slyly asked the girls around her, but more especially, Kole.<p>

Terra eyed the green-eyed blonde across the room appreciatively. "He looks amazing."

Kole blushed delicately and looked at her hands in her lap.

Argent caught Jinx's wickedly gleaming eyes and understood. "So Kole, what'd you think?"

"Huh?" Kole's innocent lashes fluttered about. "Um…yeah! He looks good! Um…so how are you and Hot Spot doing?"

Argent didn't even bother to answer her. "You should go talk to 'im, love."

"I already said hello to him!"

Terra placed her hands on her hips. "I bet you just said hi and then walked away."

Kole blushed. "So?"

"Look at poor little Jericho sitting all alone. He looks so, so lonely." Jinx pouted and sighed dramatically. "Poor thing, he looks like he could use some company."

"Why don't you go over yourself?"

Jinx looked at her nails. "I'm doing this as a favor for your lovely ears, dearie. I was going to sit here and talk intimately with Argent about exactly _what_ she and Hot Spot have been doing…"

"Al-alright. I'm going now!" Kole shakily stood up and made her way towards Jericho.

Jinx and Argent high-fived, silently.

"Jericho likes Kole?" Terra whispered out of the corner of her mouth.

Jinx nodded almost unnoticeably. She was focused on Kole's figure approaching Jericho.

Terra smiled. Titans Central visited often as they had Herald and Kid Flash, and since Kole was the only member of Titans North that could use sign language, her and Jericho had become good friends. Kole was also heads-over-heels for Jericho, but she didn't fully realize it yet. Too innocent, she mused. There was also a two-year age difference between the two, and so maybe Kole thought of Jericho more as an older brother… Terra looked over at Kole heading toward Jericho and smirked. Or maybe not. Not with Jericho dressed in that tight shirt and jeans. Absolutely delicious. If Kole wasn't so dog-gone over him, maybe she might of…but no. Kole was like her best friend, like a sister to her. She wouldn't get in the way of a made-for-each-other couple. Not this time.

Terra looked over to Beast Boy and Raven dancing with each other. She looked at Beast Boy's brightly lit up smile and his matching eyes. She looked at Raven, trying to look annoyed but failing, with a smile tugging at the corners of her lips. She watched as the pair leaned toward each other intimately, lovingly.

When she thought back to a year ago, she felt shame. She didn't become a Titan again for noble reasons. She went back to the Titans when she heard that Beast Boy and Raven had gotten together. Didn't Beast Boy say he would always wait for her? Wasn't Beast Boy supposed to belong to her?

She took one look at Beast Boy and Raven, and she knew she lost him forever. Even she could see how they complemented each other so well. Opposites attracted.

A little bit heartbroken and confused, she joined Titans North after her and Kole became fast friends. She knew there wasn't a place for her on Titans West.

But after awhile, she became consumed with curiosity. What had happened for Beast Boy to forget her? Was she not good enough?

And so when Titans North visited, she tried to get Beast Boy alone to talk about his feelings and about them. She wanted to know what had happened. However, Beast Boy was always uncomfortable, and Raven would show up mysteriously. Terra didn't get her chance to talk to Beast Boy alone. She could tell that by the end of her visit, she was on Raven's hit list.

Now, looking back, she knew that she had never been in love with Beast Boy. They had fun together, she liked him, but the entire time when they were together, she knew they could never work. She regretted trying to get Beast Boy to talk with her alone. To her, it might have just seemed a way to finally bring closure to the past, but for Raven, it was an act seen with suspicion.

She had tried to set things right with Raven, but the dark demoness didn't allow herself to be alone with Terra. And so an entire year had gone by with all this distance between her and Raven.

She hoped that this time would be different.

* * *

><p>Robin was talking with Bushido about, of course, fighting techniques and fencing.<p>

"The Invisible Claw technique? I've never heard of it. You have to demonstrate sometime, Bushido."

"I would be honored to, Robin-san." Bushido nodded respectfully.

Wildebeeest, in his child form, tiredly rested his head in Pantha's lap while Starfire cooed at him, as if he was a baby. He seemed to be enjoying it though. Red Star chuckled at Pantha's descriptions of some of her strangest wrestling matches and opponents she faced back in the day when she wrestled as a career.

"You would have been exciting to see in the ring."

"I was the best. I blew them all away."

Red Star leaned closer to her, not wanting anyone else to catch his next words. "You blow me away now with your sheer beauty." Outwardly, he looked suave and collected. On the inside, he felt like he was going to set off a nuclear bomb. Terra told him that women liked to be complemented and especially be told that they were beautiful. Hopefully Pantha wouldn't pound him for being cheesy or corny…

Pantha smiled indulgingly and leaned in as well, her eyes twinkingly with mischief. "Now, now, Red Star. You should not say such sweet nothings to Pantha. It can be very dangerous."

They were precariously close. "I like danger."

* * *

><p>"Hey Jericho. I missed you." Kole rolled on the balls of her feet nervously.<p>

Jericho gulped. Okay. What did Jinx say to do? Look cool. Be calm. _I missed you too_, he signed. Kole relaxed and smiled at him.

"What have you been doing lately?"

_Playing my guitar. Patrolling. Laughing at my teammate's antics. The usual._

"You like living with a team?"

_It's different from what I'm used to, but I wouldn't trade it for the world._

"Me too."

A slight pause.

"So…I don't mean to pry, but you look very different today. I mean, it's not bad or anything. I think…I think you look very good." Kole blushed and looked away from his startlingly green eyes.

_Thanks._ Jericho hesitated, then signed, _I wanted to look good for you._

Kole blushed even more and shifted on her feet. "Thanks."

The two looked at each other, and then looked away awkwardly. Jericho wanted to slap himself in the face. He shouldn't have told her so soon! Now it was all awkward and their friendship was going to be strained…

"So…" Kole started. Jericho focused back. "Um…have you finished your song yet?"

Gratefully, Jericho signed, _The one you heard last time?_

"Yes. I really liked it! Will you play it for me sometime?" Kole pleaded, her navy eyes sparkling.

_You don't need to ask._ Jericho smiled. _I wrote a few more too. I was hoping to play for you one that was inspired by you._

"You wrote one especially for me? Jericho, you're too sweet." Kole hugged him excitedly.

Jericho held Kole in his arms, relishing the feeling. He delicately sniffed her soft pink hair and sighed into it. He held her for a moment too long, as Kole started fidgeting. He quickly let her go.

He saw Jinx giving him a thumbs-up and blushed. Jinx then pointed toward the group of Titans dancing beneath Beast Boy's disco ball. It was clear what she wanted him to do.

Reluctantly, he signed, _Do you want to dance?_

"No." Seeing Jericho's eager face slump, Kole hurriedly continued. "It's just…" She blushed again and fidgeted some more. She looked away.

Jericho reached out and gently caught her chin, facing her toward him again. He looked at her questioningly.

Kole continued. "I'm not a very good dancer. I never learned how." She looked away from him again.

Jericho tapped her shoulder to get her attention. _I'm not much of a dancer either._

The blonde haired boy and pink haired girls shared secretly relieved smiles.

_Would you rather go to the roof? I'll bring my guitar._

"I would love that." Kole smiled, her navy eyes twinkling.

* * *

><p>Cyborg had been named winner of the eating contest, as Kid Flash had to constantly move about to burn off all the calories while Cyborg just methodically ate one plate after another.<p>

"Rematch! Rematch!" Kid Flash indignantly floundered about.

"Nah man. I won, and that's that!" Cyborg gleefully burped.

Herald patted Kid Flash's back. "You can't win all the time, KF."

"But I hate losing…I'm the fastest boy alive!" Kid Flash whined.

Speedy rolled his eyes. "Suck it up and be a man, loser."

"Why you—"

Beast Boy interrupted them. "You two want to be in the ultimate video game competition? Five dollar entry, dudes."

Kid Flash and Speedy rushed off after Cyborg to sit in front of the giant flat-screen.

Beast Boy went around recruiting. Pantha and Red Star joined the video gaming group. Jericho walked back in the common room with Kole, who had his leather jacket around her shoulders. They were both smiling.

"Jericho! Wanna play in the video game tournament? Just five dollars to enter!" Jericho didn't look too eager and kept on glancing at Kole. "Come on! All the guys and Pantha are in it! It's going to be great! Winner gets to win all the money and gets brag-rights for a week!"

Jericho looked at Beast Boy's pleading eyes and sighed. _Alright._ He turned to Kole. _I hope you don't mind._

"Go and have fun." Kole smiled at him and started walking toward the girls. "Oh! Do you want your jacket back?"

_No. It's fine._ Jericho rather liked the sight of her wearing his jacket.

"Okay." Kole blushed and walked away. Jericho followed Beast Boy.

"Hey girls! What are you doing?" Kole asked sweetly as she sat down next to Terra.

Terra glanced at Kole and smiled happily. "Jericho gave you his jacket." It was a statement, not a question.

"Y-yes. I-I was cold on the r-roof and…" Kole stuttered out.

Jinx slyly asked, "And what were you two doing on the rooftops?"

"N-nothing!" Kole blushed. "H-he just brought his guitar and he played a couple songs for me. Nothing happened!"

"Right." Bumblebee joined in on the fun.

"R-really! Nothing happened!" Kole was hysterical. "We're just really good friends!"

Starfire knowingly asked, "Kole has the crush on Jericho?"

"W-what? N-n-no! We-we're just good friends!"

"The first step is admittance." Raven tonelessly put in her two cents.

"This is so cute." Argent sighed. "It's just like how Hot Spot and I got together…except Hot Spot was the denying one."

Kole was fluttering all about, unsteadily. "W-We're just friends! R-really!"

"Alright guys. Enough teasing." Jinx took pity on the innocent girl. Kole looked at Jinx gratefully, relieved.

But Jinx wasn't done yet. "For now."

* * *

><p>Robin decided to take charge again around midnight.<p>

"It's late, and you guys are all probably tired. I say we all go to sleep." Robin angled his head once. "Starfire and I are going to do a last sweep of Jump City. It would be great if you could sweep through all the cities, Herald."

Herald nodded. "I'll check the cities. I will see you all tomorrow."

"Don't bother checking ours. Flash and I will cover." Jinx didn't want Herald to take the burden of patrolling all the cities.

"Alright Titans. Nine o'clock tomorrow morning. Dismissed." He then left the room with Starfire beside him.

"Well, it looks like the twins are dead on their feet. Night, everyone." Bumblebee picked up Mas. Aqualad picked up Menos, bid everyone goodnight, and disappeared into the hallway behind Bumblebee.

The rest of the Titans said their farewells and dispersed. Pantha, Wildebeest, Red Star, and Bushido were the first ones out the door. Thunder and Lightning departed for the skies.

Beast Boy grabbed Raven's hand and exited the room with Cyborg behind them, singing "Raven and Beast Boy sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-…" and his mouth was suddenly blocked by dark energy. Beast Boy smirked and leaned in towards Raven, give her a quick peck on the lips.

"You need to get yourself a girlfriend, Cy." Beast Boy strutted out of the room, leaving Cyborg gaping after him.

Kole led a wiped-out Gnarrk of the room. Before stepping out completely, she turned around and waved goodbye at Jericho. He blushed, and waved back. They shared a secret smile.

Argent yawned, absolutely exhausted. "I think I'm going to bed, dear. I'll see you tomorrow morning."

"Good night." Hot Spot nodded.

Argent placed her hands on her hips. "Aren't you going to give me a good night kiss?"

"Argent!" Hot Spot blushed—as if he couldn't get any redder.

"Come on love, you know you want to."

Jericho chuckled silently at Hot Spot's face getting redder and redder.

Unexpectedly, Hot Spot steered Argent out of the room. "Not in front of everyone."

Kid Flash catcalled. "A bit excited to kiss Argent good night, aren't we, Spotty?"

Hot Spot glared at Kid Flash before exiting the room with Argent in tow.

_Don't be out too late._ Jericho signed to Jinx and Kid Flash, and left.

Kid Flash turned to Jinx. "So…we're patrolling together? I see this was your grand plan to spend some time alone with me." He grinned rakishly. "Admit it."

Jinx shook her head, annoyed. "Dream on. You're just my pack mule. Now, hunker down."

"Nope. I either carry you in my arms, or you get no ride at all." Kid Flash crossed his arms and stuck out his tongue childishly.

For three agonizing seconds, they held a staring contest. Kid Flash was about to cave in, throw himself on the floor, and beg for mercy when Jinx sighed.

"Let's just get going. I want some sleep." The pink sorceress yawned.

Kid Flash grinned, did a little victory dance in a quarter of a second, and swooped her into his arms as he lightspeeded them away.

"I saw that dance, Flash."

* * *

><p>End of Chapter 5.<p>

First off, thank you **Michelle Alexandra Anders **for translating Mas y Menos dialogue for me! You are the best! Also, BB making Raven do something for twinkies was suggested by **Angel-of-Energy**!

Terra gives her explanation for her actions! Understand that she never was in love with Beast Boy and was more confused as to how he could go from her to Raven in a snap. She just wanted answers. She wasn't looking to break them up. Don't hate!

Thanks to all who reviewed: **flinx4ever**, **Angel-of-Energy**, **MaxandFang101**, **TheForceIsStrongWithThisOne**, **Michelle Alexandra Anders**, **xXkatlagXx**, and **Yin Yang Studios **!


	6. Decisions, Decisions

Chapter 6 - The Party Never Stops

Unfortunately, this chapter is missing.

**EDIT 8/14/12: I logged on one day to find that chapter 6 had been replaced with chapter 8. ****I don't know if this was my own mistake (probably) or some weird fanfiction glitch. ****I apologize, but hopefully this won't be a huge inconvenience.**

Summary: Raven tells Terra to stay away from Beast Boy. The Titan Girls go to the mall and spend a lot of time at a Titans souvenir shop. The boys play basketball and other manly things. The group decides to go to the beach.


	7. There's Something About the Sunshine

_The one Spanish line was translated using Google Translate._

Disclaimer: We should know this by now; we're on chapter 7. I don't own the Teen Titans.

**The Party Never Stops**

**Chapter 7 – There's Something About the Sunshine**

"The sun feels so nice." Bumblebee sighed as she lay on her beach towel, wrapped in a yellow and black striped bikini. "This is really good for my health."

"Agreed. Yelling at a certain idiotic male gives me headaches. "Pantha stretched her muscles, clad in a daring red, but modest two-piece.

"Who are you calling idiotic?" Lightning shouted indignantly next to her. Bushido paused to chuckle before returning back to creating their sand castle.

Bumblebee laughed. "The fact that he knows he's the idiotic male you're talking about is hilarious."

"Indeed." Thunder teased his brother. Lightning scooped up a bucket of sand and threw it at him. Thunder retaliated by pounding the ground and knocking Lightning off his feet.

Red Star interrupted the scene, coming to sit beside Pantha. "The food is almost ready."

"Good. Pantha is getting hungry."

He smiled at her, taking in her toned body wrapped in a sultry red. "You look beautiful." He blurted out.

Pantha smiled indulgingly at his blushing face. "Thank you. You're not too bad either." She said, gesturing toward his well-built body. He was a big guy, and she had always appreciated that. It was one of the things that had captured her attention when they had first met—that and him beating her in a wrestling match.

He blushed more and changed the subject. "The sun is really strong in Florida."

"The sun feel glorious!" Starfire smiled hugely, wearing a purple bandeau bikini and soaking in the rays. She looked at Jinx and Argent, still donning their cover-ups, sitting underneath the tent the boys set up. "Why don't you join us out here, friends?"

"Star, 'ave you seen us? We're so pale! It doesn't work well with all this sun." Argent squeezed out some more sunscreen and rubbed it into her pale arms.

Seeing Starfire's disappointed face, Jinx added, "We'll be out later when it's not as bright."

Kid Flash zipped in, "Lunch is ready guys!" He zipped away again, probably to grab as many burgers as he could.

"I hope Cyborg brought the mustard!" Starfire excitedly led the way to the gazebo where the food was set up.

* * *

><p>"Hey Rae, you seem kind of down." Beast Boy observed her carefully. "What's up?"<p>

Raven didn't speak at first, but Beast Boy was used to that. He just waited patiently, looking off into the distance where the other Titans were lounging around in the sun. He looked back to Raven. She wore a long dress over her bathing suit and still had her cloak around her. In a corner of his mind (he was a guy, spare him), he wondered if she was wearing a bikini.

"I think I made a mistake."

Beast Boy shook himself out of the rather nice mental image of Raven in a bikini. "Rae…"

"I was too harsh." Raven dropped her head into her hands.

Beast Boy wrapped his arms around her bent frame. He didn't know what she was talking about and the curiosity was killing him, but he resisted the urge. He didn't say anything, but he held her gently. From her body language, he knew he wasn't going to get anything else out of her at that moment. They stayed that way for a time, until Beast Boy saw Kid Flash appear in the distance and tell the Titans that lunch was ready.

"Do you want to go eat?" Beast Boy asked quietly.

"You go ahead. I'll be there in a moment." Raven turned away.

Knowing she wanted to be left alone, Beast Boy turned to go but lingered for an instant. "Don't take too long." He softly whispered and left.

* * *

><p>"Terra, are you going to tell me what happened?" Kole asked gently, her navy blue cover-up blowing in the wind.<p>

Terra kept her eyes on the sand, pretending to look for seashells. "It's nothing, Kole."

Kole tried again, "Terra…"

Terra sped up, away from Kole. "It's nothing, Kole. Really." She disappeared into the sand dunes, her aquamarine dress fluttering.

Kole stopped and looked at her teammate and best friend running away from her. She knew something was wrong; she wasn't stupid. Terra had been crying at the mall earlier, but had refused to tell her why.

Kole was startled out of her thoughts when she felt a hand gently grab her shoulder. She squeaked and turned around.

"Jericho! You scared me!" Kole blushed, seeing him in such close proximity to her without a shirt on.

_Sorry. What were you doing?_

"Just thinking. Um…did you need me for something?" She tried really hard, but she couldn't take her eyes off his bare form.

Jericho noticed her preoccupation, but was too much of a gentleman to point it out. He felt himself stand straighter subconsciously. He shook away the feeling of masculine pride and quickly signed, I was wondering if you were hungry. The hamburgers and hot dogs are done.

"Thank you for thinking about me. Um…" Kole looked back toward where Terra had disappeared off to.

Jericho noticed her indecision. _What's wrong?_

"Terra just ran off. Should I go after her?"

_Why don't you call her or leave her a message on her communicator?_

"Good idea." Kole smiled thankfully. Quickly, she whipped out her communicator and tried calling Terra. No answer. She sent her a message that lunch was ready.

Kole looked up at Jericho and smiled even more, feeling deliriously happy that Jericho had cared to look for her. She impulsively grabbed his hand. "Come on! Let's go before all the burgers are gone!"

Jericho's heart stuttered, feeling the warmth of Kole's hand against his. He clutched her hand tighter and ran along with her, smiling contentedly the whole way.

* * *

><p>Kid Flash was trying to explain to Gnarrk exactly how he lit the grill, with Lightning and Thunder looking by amusedly. "See man, this is called a lighter. You just flick this switch thing and bam! Fire!"<p>

"Gnarrk!" Gnarrk hid under the table, frightened.

"Hey buddy, it's okay. It's not going to hurt you." Cyborg gently persuaded Gnarrk to go back to eating his burger.

Bumblebee smiled at Cyborg's actions. "Sparky's so sweet."

"Interested in Cyborg?" Jinx asked curiously, tying the strap of her dark purple bikini around her neck tighter. Her cover-up lay on the bench beside her.

"Huh? We're just friends." Bumblebee took a bite of her hot dog.

Aqualad walked over to Bumblebee. "Did you see Mas and Menos, Bee? They disappeared."

"They wanted to pick flowers for Jinx or something. They'll be back." Bumblebee smiled at her second-in-command. "Wow Aqualad. You're more of a leader than me today."

Aqualad's lips curled into a smirk. "How strange."

Red Star glanced around, checking to see if his team was present. "Where's Terra?"

"She went off on her own. I sent her a message that we were eating, but she didn't respond." Kole worriedly checked her communicator.

"Should we go find her?" Red Star asked concernedly. The others looked toward Kole.

Kole shook her head. "I think she wants to be left alone for a while."

"We'll just save some food for her later then." He stood up to grab some food for Terra.

Jinx quietly asked, "Is Terra okay?"

"I don't think so. She seemed upset." Kole checked her communicator again.

"Hmmm…" Jinx drifted away without another word.

Robin and Starfire came to the table with their plates. Starfire was holding a huge bottle of mustard gleefully.

"Thank you for bringing the mustard, Robin!" Starfire happily gulped the yellow sauce from a gigantic straw.

"I know how much you enjoy it, Star." Robin couldn't take his eyes off of a bikini clad Starfire. He knew he looked like a pervert, with his eyes roaming all over her figure, but he supposed that as her boyfriend, he had the privilege to do so.

"Your girlfriend is so weird. Hot, but weird." Speedy shook his head, settling in between Aqualad and Robin.

"Shut up, Roy." Robin distractedly admonished, continuing to look at Starfire.

Speedy punched Robin's arm. "Hey! No civilian names!"

"Sorry." Robin didn't even react, still rather distracted by Starfire. Speedy rolled his eyes.

Argent settled down next to Kole. "It's so weird 'ow I've adapted to 'amburgers and 'ot dogs. I was always more of a fish and chips sort of person, you know?"

"What a Brit." Bumblebee teased.

"I'm from New Zealand! I'm a Kiwi, love! A Kiwi!" The proud New Zealander declared.

"Our one and only." Hot Spot settled down next to Argent.

Kid Flash sat down across from Argent and immediately stuffed his face with two burgers, while reaching for the third. "Where did Jinx go?" He asked with his mouth full.

"Her plate's here." Aqualad motioned toward a plate next to him covered with uneaten food.

"How dare she not eat a bite of these wonderful burgers!" Kid Flash crossed his arms and stood up dramatically. "She's not getting away with this. I will find her!" He stuffed another burger into his mouth and zoomed off.

Bushido sat down where Kid Flash occupied a second ago. "Kid Flash is a quite a character."

"Living with him can be quite interesting." Herald and Jericho joined the group.

_I enjoy living together as a team though,_ Jericho signed.

Hot Spot nodded seriously. "I know. I've always been a solo type. Now, I can't imagine living without you guys."

"Awww…Spotty, you're so cute." Argent kissed the tip of his nose.

"Ar-Argent!" Hot Spot blushed.

"Man, the way you act, you would think you two have been dating for a week, not almost a year." Speedy smirked wolfishly while Cyborg and Beast Boy guffawed.

"As if the guy who doesn't have a girlfriend would know anything." Aqualad rolled his eyes, making the simple action look dignified somehow.

"Shut it, gill face. Neither do you." Speedy retorted back angrily.

Aqualad crossed his arms smugly. "That's what you think."

"I bet I've been with more girls than you!" Speedy childishly shot.

Aqualad only coolly tossed a fry into his mouth. "So?"

"Why you…" Speedy grumbled.

"Go and get married you two, seriously." Bumblebee joked.

"WE'RE NOT GAY!" Speedy and Aqualad jumped up from their seats and glared at their team leader indignantly. The Titans laughed at their antics.

"I was joking! Just joking…" Bumblebee raised her hands up defensively.

"Do I need to make out with some girl and have a picture of us in Titans 411 or something? I'm not gay!" Speedy seethed.

"Calm down, Speedy." Robin ordered. "We all know that."

Pantha and Red Star came and sat down. "Did we miss something?" Red Star asked, looking around at all the amused faces.

Bushido chuckled. "Just the usual craziness."

* * *

><p>"Raven."<p>

Raven didn't bother turning around. "How did you find me?"

"The communicator." Jinx came to stand next to her.

"Hmm." She continued staring off into the horizon.

Jinx casually asked, "You alright?"

Raven matched her casualness. "Why do you ask?"

"Everyone's having lunch. Except for you."

"And you." Raven pointed out.

"And Terra."

Silence.

"Maybe you should talk to her."

Silence.

"She's upset too."

Silence.

Jinx sighed. "Everyone getting together was supposed to be a time for fun, not sulking."

"I know." Raven admitted guiltily.

Swoosh.

"Jinxy! How could you leave without eating a single bite from the burgers that I slaved over flipping! How could you, my angel, how could you?" Kid Flash dramatically wailed. He then turned to Raven. "Hey Rae-Rae. Why aren't you eating lunch with the rest of us?"

Raven raised an eyebrow. "Rae-Rae?" She asked rather scarily.

"Uh…I meant, hey Raven?" Kid Flash gulped. Please don't let her set her scary demons on him!

"See you two there." With a swish of her cloak, Raven disappeared.

"Wally! You know how I hate it when you do that! Stop scaring me!" Jinx placed her hands on her hips angrily.

"Sorry, babe." He pecked her lips apologetically. "Now, into my arms, my angel!"

"You insufferable idiot." Jinx huffed, but allowed Kid Flash to scoop her up.

"You wouldn't want me any other way."

His piercing blue eyes were serious, and they seemed to see through her, into her soul. He set her down again, but didn't take his arms away from her. He leaned down and kissed her lovingly at first, filled with his absolute adoration and love for her. Jinx sighed and kissed him back, shivering from his unrestrained affections.

This was why she put up with his idiotic ways…she thought.

"St-Stop, Wally." Jinx managed to breathe out.

Wally smirked against her shoulder, but didn't stop his dizzying assault. "Why would I do that, Jinxy?"

"They're going to wonder where we went." She tried lamely.

"Jinx…"

She looked away from his intense gaze. "You know I don't like to be like this in public."

"There's no one around." Wally pouted childishly.

"Wally…"

He sighed, scooping her up in his arms again. "You better make up for this later."

She kissed his ear tenderly. "I promise."

* * *

><p>At around three o'clock, the food ran out and the Titans were itching to get up and move about.<p>

Bumblebee stretched her wings. "I'm in the mood to play some volleyball."

"We're gonna need to set up the net, then." Cyborg tried to sound nonchalant. His heart was racing, and the sight of her in a bikini wasn't helping.

She smiled at him. "Let's go, Sparky."

"We're going to need at least two more players. Who else wants to join?" Cyborg asked the Titans finishing up their lunch, looking away for a moment and collecting his wits.

"Count me and Star in, Cy." Robin yelled. Starfire followed happily.

"Alright! Bee and me against you and Star!" The four of them rushed off with the volleyball equipment.

"What do you want to do, Rae?" Beast Boy slung his arm around her.

Raven smiled inwardly, but looked impassive on the outside. "I don't care."

"Wanna go tubing?" Beast Boy asked excitedly. "Hey Speedy! Can we use your speedboat? Herald could probably help me bring it over from your tower!"

"Brought it over already, thanks to Herald. I'll take you guys." Speedy looked around. "Anyone else want to go tubing? We can water ski too."

"Thank you Speedy, but I am going to join the group climbing up to the cliffs. We will join you later, friends." Thunder rumbled before catching up with Lightning, Bushido, and Herald.

"You have a speedboat, Speedy?" Argent asked, impressed.

"Yeah. It's hydrogen-cell powered, so its waste product is water. Very clean energy." Speedy said matter-of-factly. He looked at Aqualad, who had his eyebrows up. "You're welcome, fish boy."

"Impressive." Aqualad nodded. "I'm going to swim though. I'll see you guys around." He headed to the beach.

Red Star looked at Pantha and Wildebeest questioningly.

"If you wish to go, go ahead. Wildebeest and I wanted to go back to the beach." Pantha smiled generously.

"Then I will stay with you two." Red Star grabbed her hand. The three left, going to same direction Aqualad went.

"Count me in, Speedy. I love going fast!" Jinx ran to go grab her towel.

"Which explains why she's with me." Kid Flash smirked.

Speedy bumped fists with Kid Flash. "Nice one, man!"

"Jericho! Kole! Gnarrk! Want to go tubing?" Jinx asked as she passed them.

"Gnarrk wants to take a nap, and Jericho and I were going to go look for Terra. Thanks for asking though." Kole waved.

The speedster twins, after overhearing Jinx, ran to Speedy. They tugged his legs simultaneously. "Queremos ir!" (_We want to go!_)

Speedy pulled himself from them. "Alright you little monkeys. But you're going to wear life jackets. Bee would kill me if you two drowned on my watch."

Argent looked at Hot Spot. "Do you want to go tubing?"

"Not really." He wasn't a big fan of the ocean.

"Oh come on! It'll be really fun!" Argent pouted cutely.

"I don't like the ocean, you know that."

Argent turned up her pouting. "Please, Spotty? For me?"

She couldn't think that he was going to fall for her pout every single time… "Fine."

"You do spoil me too much, love!" Argent ran off to grab her bag.

Hot Spot sighed and turned around to see the rather evilly grinning faces of his comrades. "Don't say a word."

Snicker.

"I mean it."

Full blown chaotic laughter.

"You're more whipped than I am!" Kid Flash laughed. Beast Boy clutched his stomach, rolling around. Speedy was on the ground, laughing like a hyena. Raven just rolled her eyes. Mas y Menos looked questioningly at the older boys and shrugged.

"You guys are the worst." Hot Spot mumbled, embarrassed.

Argent came back, clutching her huge beach bag. "Are we all ready?"

Jinx joined the group. "Let's go!"

* * *

><p>"I leave tonight for Mexico." Pantha watched Wildebeest, in child form, splash around in the water.<p>

Red Star turned his head toward Pantha. "Why, Rosabelle?"

"I promised my people that I would join them for El Grito, which is in three weeks."

Red Star was confused. "Why are you leaving tonight then, my dear?"

"El Grito, Independence day from Spain, is when the biggest festival takes place. There is so much to do to prepare for the celebration, and I wish to help out this year."

"I see." He nodded solemnly.

"Wildebeest is coming with me too. I wished for you to know in advance, Leonid." Pantha looked deeply into his eyes, conveying what she could not convey into words.

Red Star grabbed her hands gently, understanding. "I wish to go with you."

* * *

><p>"I do hope Terra is alright. She's been gone for almost three hours!" Kole worried.<p>

Jericho checked his communicator. It was three in the afternoon already. He looked up Terra's location. _She's on the other side of the beach now._

"At this rate, we're never going to catch up with her." Kole sighed.

He took Kole's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. _I'm sure she's all right. She probably just wants to be left alone. _

Kole stopped walking and sat down in the sand. "Yeah. I know. She my best friend, and I'm worried about her."

It's good she has such a good friend who cares about her very much. Jericho settled down next to her.

Kole smiled at him. "You're the sweetest guy I've ever met, Jericho."

He took her hand again, but this time, he brought it up to his lips and kissed it lightly. His green orbs searched her navy ones to see if this was okay. Kole blushed and looked down demurely, but didn't move her hand away.

He laced his fingers with hers and set them down between them. Quietly, they enjoyed the sunshine, listening to their rapidly beating hearts.

* * *

><p>End of Chapter 7.<p>

Speedy has a speedboat. I'm so silly sometimes.

Thanks to those who reviewed (I love you guys, you're awesome!): **Mrs. Jessica Grayson**, **flinx4ever**, **a reader **(Thank you for finding my piece again!), **littlemissfg**, **CorieFanGrrl**, **xXkatlagXx**, **bearrose**, **Angel-of-Energy**, **LoversForeverTogether**, **01WolfxxMistress10**, **Michelle Alexandra Anders**, **Green-Eyed-Rose**, **Amarantha **(I love stories that include all the Titans too!), **FrivolousFlare**, **one** anonymous reader (I'm not listing my story under one pairing because there are so many!), and **BeatleManiaa22**!


	8. If Only This Day Would Never End Part 1

Disclaimer: Do I need to keep adding this? I don't own the Teen Titans.

**The Party Never Stops**

**Chapter 8 – If Only This Day Would Never End Part 1**

Terra sat on a rock a few feet away from the shoreline. She set her head down on her arms, easing into a more comfortable position. She lay on the rock, trying to stop the tears from falling.

She messed up. She wasn't perfect—she was far, far from it. But she wanted to make things better. She wanted to explain herself. She was sorry for how she acted in the past! She didn't mean to make it seem like she still wanted him because in all truth, she never really did.

_Stop trying to get in between me and Beast Boy, you slut._

She clutched her stomach tighter. She squeezed her eyes shut as her tears formed a steady river onto the rock.

How was she ever going to make things right with Raven? Would she ever?

She wiped her eyes and looked out into the horizon. Suddenly, she noticed a dark shape in the water far out in the ocean. In a corner of her mind, she wondered if it was some sort of jellyfish while she brooded over the conversation she had with Raven.

The dark shape hovered for a moment, and then started heading toward her. It approached her quickly, coming faster and faster. She rose from the rock, ready to defend herself if necessary.

"Aqualad?"

* * *

><p>"The breeze feels so nice." Argent sighed as Speedy sped the boat out into open waters. She glanced around and chuckled.<p>

Jinx was cuddling with Kid Flash in the back seat, while the Spanish twins tried to get her attention by being their adorable selves. Kid Flash kept on flicking them on the forehead whenever Jinx wasn't looking. Beast Boy and Raven were in the seats in the front of the boat, Beast Boy leaning down, pointing at the water excitedly while Raven rolled her eyes from underneath her hood.

Argent turned to Hot Spot sitting across from her. " 'ow you 'olding up, Spotty?"

Hot Spot shook his head. "Don't ask." He could feel himself getting slightly seasick.

Argent comfortingly placed her hand on his leg. "It means a lot to me, you being 'ere."

"It should. The things I do for you…" Hot Spot trailed off, shaking his head at all the ridiculous things Argent had him do in the past.

"You only do them because you love me." Argent coyly smiled, the very special smile she reserved for Hot Spot, and the one that—which he would never admit—turned him on immensely.

Hot Spot looked down at his feet. He never was one for expressing emotions. "You know the answer to that."

Speedy interrupted them smoothly. "So this is rather touching and all, but we're at a decent distance from the shore, and we can tube or water ski now."

"You suck man." Hot Spot glared and shifted away, embarrassed.

"I try." Speedy smirked and looked around. "Who wants to go first?"

"Me and Raven! Move it, dudes!" Beast Boy, with Raven in tow, shoved his way to the back of the boat where the tube trailed behind.

"Not fair! I wanted to 'ave a go…" Argent crossed her arms.

"You can go, Argent. Three people at a time." Speedy grinned at her. "It'll just be a bit crowded and a lot more bumpy."

"I'm coming with you two lovebirds." Argent flung her cover-up over her head, revealing a black bikini with flames on the triangles covering her chest.

"What is—what are you wearing?" Hot Spot's eyes widened comically.

"It's a Hot Spot bikini! I got it at this store called Titans Galore. You like?" Argent turned around slowly, modeling for him. She then hopped onto the tube.

Speedy and Kid Flash laughed at Hot Spot's dumfounded expression. Jinx whispered loudly, "What a tease." Argent stuck her tongue at them.

"Wish me luck, Spotty!" She waved to her pyro boyfriend, who grunted in response, still overwhelmed by the bikini.

"Hey, Hot Spot, close your mouth and get over here. I want to teach you how to steer this thing." Speedy grinned impishly.

Raven settled down on the tube huffing, masking her excitement. "When did I agree to this?"

"You didn't. I just dragged you with me." Beast Boy grinned at her.

Raven rolled her eyes as Speedy pushed the tube away from the boat.

"Remember guys, thumbs up means faster. Thumbs down means stop. Ready?" Speedy shouted back at them.

Argent yelled, "Absolutely peachy!"

"We're good!" Beast Boy had two thumbs up.

"Grab the tube, you idiot!" Raven yelled.

Beast Boy hurriedly grabbed the tube, just in the time as Speedy knocked the boat into gear. "Whoa!"

"You are so stupid sometimes, you know that?" Raven adjusted her grip on the tube. The sound of the tube repeatedly hitting the surface of the water drowned out her rhetorical question.

"Wheeeeeee!" Argent squealed happily, enjoying the wind and the water dancing across her face.

"Isn't this awesome?" Beast Boy asked, water splashing into his mouth every few seconds.

"Sure!" Raven shouted back, sarcastically, "I love getting jerked around all day!"

"Was that a joke, Rae-Rae?" Beast Boy chuckled, getting a huge mouthful of water in his mouth. "Cause that was pretty funny!"

* * *

><p>"We did it, men."<p>

The four heroes perched on the cliff, their feet precariously close to edge.

"Wow." Herald summed it up in one word.

Thunder peered down below. "Observe how high we are, friends!"

"Wouldn't it be most amusing if we dived from this height?" Lightning wondered out loud, and then looked to the others, a manic smile ripping across his face.

Bushido shook his head quickly. "No. We would smash our heads, and Pantha would bring you back to life and smash it again for being so stupid."

"People cliff dive all the time, dude. It would be cool." Herald shook his head thoughtfully.

Lightning was excited someone agreed with him. "And how about you, brother? It would be so fun!"

Thunder started to list his doubts. "But brother…what if the water isn't deep enough? Or the height is too high? Or if there are rocks at the bottom?"

Bushido smiled with satisfaction. "Thunder's right. It's too dangerous. Did I mention it's really stupid?"

"Don't worry, guys." Herald whipped out his communicator and started punching some keys. He held it over the edge of the cliff, pressed a button, and waited.

"What are you doing?" Bushido asked. Thunder and Lightning looked on curiously as well.

Herald held his finger up, signaling them to wait. After a second, he brought his communicator away from the edge and read the screen. "The cliff is about fifty meters in height. The water is pretty deep. The signal got lost on the way down. There aren't any rocks near the surface for us to hit. It shouldn't be pretty bad."

Lightning looked at Thunder, who seemed less dubious, and at Herald, who seemed ready to jump. "Come on, Bushido. Let us have some fun."

Bushido was impassive for a minute. "Fine. If we die, I'm blaming you."

"Yes!" Lightning punched the air in victory. "Come on then!"

The four heroes walked tentatively again to the edge of the cliff. And looked down.

Herald spoke first. "So…who wants to go first?" _Who wants to be the scapegoat?_

"Why don't we all jump together?" Bushido suggested.

Thunder looked visibly relieved. "Good idea!"

"Brother, you do not need to worry so much. We can fly. They cannot." Lightning teased.

"Why don't you two go first, then?" Herald smirked.

Lightning ignored Herald and looked around. "On the count of three?"

"One." Bushido started.

Thunder continued. "Two."

"Three!" Lightning and Herald shouted.

The four of them launched themselves from the edge and seemed to hover for a fraction of a second before descending rapidly.

Thunder closed his eyes and prayed he would live.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

To Herald, the wind slicing against his face was absolutely painful. The fall was too quick but exhilarating. For Bushido, it was the same, and the wind pushed against his face so hard that he couldn't even scream.

Lightning panicked at the last second and used his powers to slow himself down before hitting the surface of the ocean.

SPLASH! And then, a smaller splash (Lightning, the coward).

The water was cold and sent them panicking for the surface. Thunder took deep breaths, thanking God he was alive.

Lightning cackled hysterically. "That was so awesome! Wasn't that amusing, Ryuko?"

Herald looked around, treading water. "Who you talking to?"

Bushido shook his head at Lightning. "He's talking to me. I'm Ryuko Orsono."

Herald looked at Bushido carefully. Revealing secret identities between heroes was never one to be taking lightly. By doing so, you trusted the other with your life, with all the people that you loved and cared about.

He spoke after a short while. "Mal. Mal Duncan."

"And we're Tavis and Gan Williams." Lightning and Thunder chorused.

They looked at each other and nodded at one another. There really was nothing like a thrilling (near-death in Thunder's opinion) experience that brought people closer together.

* * *

><p>"Two more points." Cyborg encouraged Bumblebee as Starfire readied herself for her serve.<p>

Starfire contradicted him. "You are wrong, friend! Robin and I will be doing the kicking butt in volleyball!"

"That's right, Star!" Robin grinned at her before getting in position.

Starfire tossed the ball up and executed a serve that Bumblebee intercepted. Cyborg spiked it back over the net, and Robin missed it by inches. "Boo-yah!"

Robin kicked the sand angrily.

"It's alright Robin. We still have a chance!" Starfire valiantly tried to cheer Robin up.

Robin glowered at Cyborg. "Oh, it's on." Cyborg just stuck his tongue out at his spiky-haired leader.

"Come on Bee, you can do it!" Cyborg cheered as Bumblebee tossed the ball high in the air. She slammed her hand against it, using her upper body strength to shove it over the net. Robin received it and sent it high up in the air. Starfire jumped and set it across the net. Bumblebee blocked the ball, and it was falling onto the ground until Starfire, in a desperate attempt to save the ball dived. Whamp! The volleyball struck the napping Gnarrk. Gnarrk grunted and rolled over on his other side.

"I'm so sorry, friend! I apologize!" Starfire hurriedly flew to Gnarrk.

Robin hurried after her. "Star, I don't think he noticed. He's still sleeping."

Cyborg and Bumblebee, after laughing for a minute, started jumping around excitedly. "We did it! We did it, Sparky!" Bumblebee laughed at hugged Cyborg tightly.

Cyborg hugged her back. "Baby, we won!"

Bumblebee pulled back slightly. "Baby?" She asked teasingly.

"Uh…" Cyborg blushed and looked away. "Um…so Robin! Is Gnarrk okay?" He scampered away.

Bumblebee shook her head after him and laughed at his antics.

* * *

><p>"Who's up next?" Speedy asked as Beast Boy helped Raven onto the boat.<p>

The speedster twins bounced around excitedly. "Queremos ir con Jinx!" (_We want to go with Jinx!_)

Kid Flash smacked the top of their heads. "She's going with me, you little punks."

"Later!" Jinx promised as she headed to the tube.

"Hot Spot, you think you can steer?" Speedy asked. "I want to go with those two."

"Sure." Hot Spot grabbed the wheel.

Beast Boy appeared immediately at Speedy's side. "Can I? Can I? Please?"

Raven grabbed his arm and yanked him into a seat. "Do you want us to die?"

Speedy jumped in next to Jinx. "We're ready, Hot Spot!"

"Go at the highest speed!" Kid Flash added.

Vroooom! Hot Spot expertly maneuvered the boat, looking like a playboy debonair by driving one handed. Argent looked on, impressed. "Speedy just taught you and you're already good?"

"It's like driving a car."

"Spotty, we should get you your own boat or something." Argent sighed. "You look so…so good…"

Beast Boy pitifully sniffed. Raven glared at him, knowing what he was thinking. "No, Beast Boy."

"But Rae…"

"No." Raven firmly lashed out, and he immediately shut up. Raven could be really scary sometimes. Beast Boy pouted as Mas and Menos laughed at him.

* * *

><p>"Aqualad, you scared me!" Terra sat back on the rock, her nervous tension dissipating.<p>

Aqualad at least had the decency to look down at his feet. "I'm sorry."

"I thought—I thought I was going to be attacked!" She clutched her stomach and laughed, giggling with relief.

Aqualad asked, "Where were you at lunch?"

Terra stopped laughing and looked away. "I just wanted to be left alone."

She placed her head in her hands and felt her sadness descend once more.

Aqualad, noticing the change in her mood, lightly remarked, "From a distance, I thought you were a mermaid."

"A mermaid?" Terra snorted.

"Yes. A beautiful mermaid with her hair flown about the rocks." Aqualad teased, trying to lift her spirits.

Terra shook her head, but felt the strain in her chest loosen. "You encounter mermaids often?"

"When Atlantis stood strong, the merpeople used to visit us." Aqualad looked out in the sea. "When it was destroyed, the merpeople left and never came back. I haven't seen one ever since."

Knowing there was a good story to be heard, she scooted closer to him and placed her chin in her hands.

Aqualad smiled at her interest and began. "I was a little boy when I first saw the merpeople…"

* * *

><p>Kole peeked from the curtain of pink hair covering her face to the tall blonde boy walking beside her.<p>

Before, they had always been good friends, messaging each other over their comms about everything: from everyday, mundane matters to the latest bad guy they had sent to jail. But they were just friends, nothing more. She had always thought he was handsome, but he was so much older (two years, but to her, it seemed huge) and she was a shy girl. She had thought of him more as an older brother, someone she could confide into.

But now…Kole looked down to their intertwined hands and blushed.

Jericho glanced at the petite girl next to him and couldn't stop the silly smile spreading across his face.

He was walking and holding hands with the girl of his dreams.

When the terrorists had slit his throat and left him to die, all he could think about was how he was going to die without ever falling in love.

He was a silly romantic and had always been one. His sister Rose had relentlessly teased him about that in their youth. As a child, he loved reading fairy tales and had dreams of meeting his princess and sweeping her off her feet and riding off into the sunset. He had longed for finding the one special girl his entire life.

And now…Jericho's smile widened. He finally found the girl he had been looking for.

* * *

><p>"You're going to pay for that, Sparky!" Bumblebee yelled, laughing, after Cyborg dumped her into the water.<p>

Cyborg stuck his tongue out at her. "Only if you can catch me."

"Pantha?" Bumblebee asked, smirking.

"My pleasure." Pantha hoisted Cyborg up and tossed him into the ocean.

Cyborg resurfaced, spluttering. "Hey! That wasn't fair at all!"

Red Star chuckled and squeezed Pantha. "Nice throw."

Bumblebee swam over to Cyborg. "Never underestimate a girl."

Cyborg turned his head to her. "You got that right." They froze at their closeness, but started smiling slowly. Cyborg opened his mouth first. "Bee—"

But then Starfire, carrying an armload of water guns, flew on to the beach yelling, "Let us do the water fight!"

Cyborg lost his moment as a full-fledged water fight ensued.

* * *

><p>Herald nodded at Bushido to his left. "Tell us something you've never told anyone."<p>

"Excuse me?" Bushido asked curiously.

"Let's kill some time out here. I don't feel like going back and interrupting all those couples." Herald explained.

Thunder commented amusedly, "All our heroines are paired up with our fellow heroes."

"Too many Titans guys and not enough girls." Herald sighed.

Lightning looked at him curiously. "I thought that you and Bumblebee were a pair."

"We used to have a thing, but she broke it off after two months." Herald shrugged.

Thunder patted his friend comfortingly. "Sometimes it wasn't meant to be. But you never know who will be just around the corner. Trust me."

"Which was exactly how Thunder met his girlfriend. Literally." Bushido chuckled.

Herald looked curiously at Thunder. "Who is she?"

"She's not like us. She is a civilian." Lightning sniffed haughtily.

"Her name is Amanda, and she is as beautiful as the setting sun. Her eyes sparkle when the moon comes out at night…" Thunder sighed.

"Does she know that you're a Titan?"

"No. She only knows me by my other identity." Thunder looked down sadly. "Maybe one day I'll tell her. But not now."

Lightning scoffed. "Woman. What nuisances."

Thunder raised his eyebrows. "Nuisances?"

"My brother may have fallen for their bewitching charms, but Lightning has not!" Lightning slipped into third person as he preened. "No female has ever caught Lightning's attention."

Bushido grinned. ""Are you sure about that, Tavis?"

"What do you mean, Ryuko?"

"You said you've never met a female who has caught your attentions. What about Wonder Girl?" His eyes danced with mischief.

Lightning's reaction was comical. He turned red, which contrasted immensely with his bright yellow body and hair. "W-Wonder Girl? W-What about h-her?"

Thunder added in, eyes twinkling merrily. "You were quite drawn to Wonder Girl, if I recall correctly."

"Well, that, that was different!" Lightning's face heated up even more.

Herald nodded approvingly. "I can see why you would like Wonder Girl. She's one tough chick. She probably beat you in something, didn't she?"

Thunder nodded his head behind Lightning's back in affirmative. Lightning blushed and muttered, "I just wasn't paying attention…"

"What was that, Lightning?" Herald grinned.

Lightning looked away and changed the subject. "Thunder and I are going to go back to our tower tomorrow."

"Are you going too?" Herald asked Bushido.

He shook his head. "No, Pantha asked me to stay and train with Robin. She asked these two to take care of our city while she's gone."

"Where's Pantha going?"

Bushido replied again, "She's going to Mexico for a month for El Grito. Wildebeest is going along as well."

Herald turned to Lightning. "So why are you two leaving so soon?"

"I feel homesick." Lightning crossed his arms.

Thunder quipped in. "Wonder Woman is investigating a case in our city tomorrow. Wonder Girl's coming with her."

"Thunder!" Lightning shot a bolt at his mischievous brother.

Herald laughed. "This is priceless. There's actually a girl good enough for Lightning? Has the world ended?"

Bushido chimed in, "Lightning, the narcissist, in love with another? Most definitely."

* * *

><p>"I'm warning you brats! You two better not get fresh with her!" Kid Flash yelled threateningly.<p>

"Todo lo que, Pecas!" (_Whatever, Freckles!_)

Jinx looked at him reproachfully and yelled, "Flash, calm down."

"Ready guys?" Speedy raised his thumb as a question, and the three on the tube raised theirs in answer. The boat sped off again.

Argent patted Kid Flash's arm reassuringly. "They're just kids, KF."

"I know." Kid Flash huffed, glaring at the Spanish twins squeezed in next to Jinx on the tube, screaming gleefully as the boat bounced along the waves.

"I've never seen a guy get jealous over twelve year olds." Hot Spot teased.

Kid Flash didn't take it as a joke and crossed his arms. "I just don't like any males, young or old, flirting with Jinx, period."

"Kind of hypocritical if you ask me, as you're such a ladies man, flirting with girls left and right." Speedy smoothly quipped in, veering the boat sharp right, eliciting a delighted squeal from the twin tubers.

"Look. I'm just a friendly person. I'm not trying to chat girls up or anything. I guess me being friendly can seem like I'm flirting." Kid Flash explained. "But I know it makes Jinx upset, so I've been reigning myself in. I'm trying, but it's really hard when your superpower gives you the biggest adrenaline rush ever and kicks super happy endorphins in your body."

"Dude, I totally get what you mean. After a big fight or whenever I use my powers, I get the biggest head rushes and I feel like I can do anything!" Beast Boy stood up with his hands in the air. "Like kissing Raven, for example." He leaned down quickly and gave her a quick peck.

Raven tried to look angry, but failed miserably. "When did I give you permission to do that?"

Beast Boy stood up to his full height. "I am your boyfriend and all." Raven shook her head, but a secret smile creeped across her face.

Hot Spot rolled his eyes as Argent cooed at the pair. "You two are so adorable!"

Speedy mimed gagging. "All this love fest stuff is getting me sick."

"You need to get yourself a girlfriend, bud." Kid Flash clasped his hand on Speedy's shoulder.

"I do have a girlfriend!" Speedy exclaimed hotly.

"Why haven't I met her yet?" Kid Flash taunted.

Speedy sighed. "She's not exactly the type of girl you bring home for dinner."

Beast Boy curiously asked, "What does she do?"

Speedy turned away and mumbled something unintelligible. He slowed the boat down.

"What was that?"

"She's an assassin."

* * *

><p>End of Chapter 8.<p>

Lightning was going to be paired up with a civilian, but I thought about it and decided that cocky, arrogant, narcissistic Lightning was never going to date a woman he couldn't be physically put down by. Wonder Girl is a very strong girl, and she's extremely pretty, so yeah…I thought about Wonder Girl and Speedy but...

I've been watching Young Justice for the past few days. Long story short: Didn't like it at first, but think it's overall good now. I just hate how Jinx and Kid Flash aren't going to end up together in Young Justice. That's all.

Thanks to all those who reviewed: **flinx4ever**, **01WolfxxMistress10**, **longliveteentitans**, **xXkatlagXx**, **Green-Eyed-Rose**, **Illusion Fox**, **Amarantha**, **CorieFanGrrl**, **Mrs. Jessica Grayson**, **a reader**, **LoversForeverTogether**, **bearrose**, **ForeverFirePhoenix, **and** Yin Yang Studios**!


	9. If Only This Day Would Never End Part 2

_I can't believe this story has received 100 reviews! Thank you so much everyone!_

_In celebration, I dedicated this chapter to: __**flinx4ever**__ and __**BuBuBoom**__. __These two have left a review for every single chapter so far! Personally, I am amazed. It can be really hard to always leave a review…especially if you are kind of lazy like me. You guys are awesome!_

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans. If I did, it would have went on for a sixth season.

**The Party Never Stops**

**Chapter 9 – If Only This Day Would Never End Part 2**

"An assassin?" Hot Spot repeated, stunned, the rest of the group having gone silent after Speedy's revelation. Even Raven looked flabbergasted.

Argent shook her head and screamed at Speedy. "A bloody assassin? Not bad?"

Kid Flash was the only one who didn't react violently. He clapped his hands together knowingly. "It's Cheshire, isn't it?"

"Yeah." Speedy admitted, stilling the boat. A loud, disappointed groan could be heard from the tube.

"That's got to be one complicated relationship. I feel for you, man."

"It really is. She's not like Jinx, you know?" Seeing a warning flare in Kid Flash's eyes, Speedy quickly amended. "I mean, not like Jinx was. Jinx was a villain, but she only did petty thefts and such. She never…killed anyone. Cheshire…well, she's an assassin."

"Can you guys pull us in?" Jinx yelled. Hot Spot wordlessly lumbered to the back of the boat and started dragging the tube in.

"Why are you dating a villain? Even worse, an assassin?" Raven pointedly asked.

Speedy answered her honestly. "She intrigues me. And she's hot."

"Those are great reasons to date someone." Beast Boy snorted sarcastically.

"You're dating 'er just because she's 'ot? Is your 'ead screwed on right? She kills people! She probably _likes_ doing it!" Argent waved her hands around to emphasize her disbelief.

Speedy turned and faced her. "I know that! Do you really think I didn't take her being a villain into consideration?"

Argent stonily glared at him, looking even more frightening than Raven. Beast Boy was shaking his head disapprovingly.

Raven crossed her arms. "She's a menace to society. As a hero, you should turn her in. By letting her roam free, you are staining your own hands with the blood of all her kills."

Speedy looked at his hands uncomfortably, falling silent. Kid Flash clasped his hand on Speedy's shoulder again. "If you think she's redeemable, I've got your back."

Argent looked disapprovingly at Kid Flash and turned to help Hot Spot pull Jinx and the Spanish twins back onto the boat.

* * *

><p>Terra and Aqualad silently sat on the rock after he finished telling her his childhood.<p>

"There was someone at Atlantis, wasn't there?"

Aqualad turned to her curiously. "Is it that obvious?"

Terra looked down at her hands in her lap. "Whenever you talk about Atlantis, you get that longing, painful look in your eyes."

Aqualad was silent for a moment before he spoke. "Her name was Tula."

"…Was?" Terra asked hesitatingly.

"She's dead." Aqualad said flatly, turning away.

Terra's eyes flickered up and then down, not knowing what to say. "I'm sorry."

Aqualad shut his eyes. "It was a long time ago."

"What happened to her?" Terra quietly asked, her hands grasping one another tensely.

"She used more magic than she could handle, and her spell quickly overwhelmed her." Aqualad took a deep breath. "She was trying to protect her city, Atlantis, but she couldn't protect herself."

"When did this happen? How old were you when Atlantis was destroyed?" Terra asked, not seeing how the pieces fit together. Her eyes widened. "Didn't that happen centuries ago? How old are you?"

"I am over two millennia years old. You lose track after a couple centuries." Aqualad joked.

"You've lived for more than two thousand years?" Terra shrieked.

Aqualad looked at her queerly. "I am an Atlantean. We live much, much longer than humans can."

Terra blinked faster, trying to process it all in. "How old are you now, human age wise?"

"Between 20 and 25."

"You're one of the oldest among us. No! You are the oldest! Holy cow!" Terra shook her head. "I feel like I'm in some weird vampire novel or something."

Aqualad chuckled. "I hope you're not comparing me to a vampire. Especially the Twilight nonsense. I don't glitter, for one."

Terra punched his arm. "I happen to like Twilight."

They both laughed, then fell silent together again, looking out into the water.

"Tell me about Tula." Terra turned to Aqualad again.

"She was the sweetest girl in all of the oceans. She had the unique ability to make you smile, even when you didn't want to. She was incredibly dedicated to learning magic and to Atlantis. She was my first love. I was three centuries old when I lost Tula." Aqualad looked at his hands. "After that, life became meaningless."

He cleared his throat. "I spent the next decades gathering forces for revenge. Over the centuries, I was consumed with revenge as I tracked down every single one of those vipers. The only one that managed to elude me was Trident. I was tracking him down when I met the Teen Titans. They gave me a new purpose after my revenge was fulfilled. I decided to surface onto land and become a hero. You know the rest."

"I'm sorry I never knew." Terra placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I don't go around sharing my past with everyone. I'm not sure why I told you everything either." Aqualad examined his hands. "I saw you on the rock looking very sad, and I only wanted to cheer you up by telling you about my childhood."

"You did cheer me up, so thank you." Terra smiled.

Aqualad smiled back. "I'm glad. I ended up telling you a lot more than I planned to, but I don't regret telling you everything."

Terra patted his shoulder again. "Why don't I tell you my story since you've shared yours."

"I have nothing but time."

* * *

><p>Jericho and Kole dazedly walked along the beach, smiling dreamily. What a perfect, perfect day…<p>

Kole turned to Jericho to tell him what a wonderful day it was in one moment, and then got soaked in the next.

"Ahhh!" Kole yelped, dropping Jericho's hand.

"Got ya, little lady!" Cyborg triumphantly pumped his fist.

Red Star shielded his pink-haired team member. "Go and get a water gun from the gazebo, you two!"

"Come on, Jericho! I have to get my revenge!" Kole playfully led the way.

"Take that for attacking a defenseless lady!" Red Star charged at Cyborg, spraying him with water.

Pantha smiled and joined him. "That's my man." She held two enormous water guns in front of her, both nozzles pointing at the metal man.

Cyborg comically ran away from them, screaming, "Have mercy!"

Bumblebee giggled, joining in on soaking Cyborg, passing Starfire and Robin as they circled each other on the beach, eyes locked.

"I'm not going to go easy on you Star, just because you're a girl." Robin warned.

Starfire cheekily smiled. "I'm stronger than you are, Robin." She dozed him with her water blaster.

Robin flipped out of the way and shot at her upside down with one hand. Starfire retaliated by flying above him and shooting down. He quickly jumped and grabbed her foot, tumbling both of them into the sand. He straddled her hips and grinned.

"I always win." He playfully held his water gun at her.

"You win, oh mighty Robin." Starfire playfully bantered.

Robin leaned closer to her. "Don't I get a prize?"

Just then, Cyborg passed them and squirted at Robin's back. "Boo yah!"

Robin turned around and glared at the retreating metal man. "He is so going to pay."

* * *

><p>"What's with the mood?" Jinx asked curiously, wrapped in a towel next to Kid Flash.<p>

"We found out Speedy's dating Cheshire." Kid Flash explained, throwing an arm around her shoulders to the chagrin of Mas y Menos.

"You're dating Cheshire?" Jinx asked, shocked.

"See? Even Jinx doesn't approve!" Argent placed her hands on her hips.

Jinx shook her head. "No, I'm actually kind of impressed."

Speedy stiffened, thinking Jinx was insulting his skills with the ladies. "Why? You don't think I'm good enough for her or something?"

Jinx rolled her eyes. "She's never actually bothered to establish relationships."

Speedy whipped his head at her. "How do you know?"

"I used to be a villain, remember?" Jinx smiled ruefully, and Kid Flash squeezed her shoulders. "You could say I was her closest friend, and we didn't even see each other that much. She's a very reclusive person."

"I kind of figured that out myself. What else do you know about her?" Speedy sat beside her, wanting to know more about his elusive girlfriend.

Jinx cocked her head to one side. "Why are you asking me? She's your girlfriend, isn't she?"

Speedy blushed. "Yeah, but she doesn't like to talk about herself."

"That's Cheshire for you."

Speedy frowned, "Don't make me beg, Jinx."

"I don't understand. Aren't you dating her?"

Speedy cleared his throat. "It's…we're, well, our relationship is more physical than well, emotional."

"Figures." Argent huffed.

"We don't really talk much." Speedy finished, scuffing his heels on the boat.

Beast Boy looked at Speedy disapprovingly. "Dude. You can't have a relationship without the emotional part. The physical part is awesome, but you need to talk to each other if you want to make it work."

Raven turned to Beast Boy and rested her head on his shoulder. "That was surprisingly wise coming from you."

"I can be known to smarten up now and then." Beast Boy smiled cheekily.

"Beast Boy's right, Speedy. You need to work on that side of your relationship with Cheshire, so I won't be helping you." Jinx nodded her head firmly. Speedy sighed disappointedly.

Kid Flash gazed adoringly at her. "I love it when you get all authoritative. It's so hot."

Jinx turned to meet his gaze and blushed bright red. "Oh stop it." She playfully swatted him away.

"You sound like a cheesy character from a really bad movie." Hot Spot teased.

"He does, doesn't he?" Jinx said distractedly as Kid Flash nuzzled her neck.

"Get a room, you two, seriously!" Argent rolled her eyes but grinned.

Jinx looked pointedly at Argent, who was cuddling with Hot Spot, and Beast Boy, who had his arms around Raven. "After you all do."

"Stop it all of you! We have minors on board!" Speedy huffed, gesturing toward Mas y Menos, who had their arms crossed, glaring at Kid Flash.

"As if you actually care, Speedy," Beast Boy laughed, "You're just upset you don't have your girlfriend here to cuddle with!"

"No I'm not!" Speedy childishly retorted, confirming more than denying Beast Boy's words.

"Alright, alright. Let's get back to the others." Jinx laughed, pulling away from Kid Flash.

* * *

><p>"What is going on around here?" Lightning asked, bewildered.<p>

Thunder, Bushido, and Herald stared, baffled, at the scene before them. Cyborg was running away from a cackling Kole and a even more frenzied than usual Bumblebee screaming, Jericho was playing his guitar with his eyes closed like nothing was wrong, Wildebeest was sleeping peacefully beside Jericho, Pantha and Red Star were shooting water at each other and hiding behind rocks like they were in some James Bond movie, and Robin and Starfire were making out fiercely against a tree—wait, Robin and Starfire were making out? Against a tree?

"What is going on around here?" Lightning repeated louder, demanding to know what was going on.

Jericho opened his eyes at Lightning's question and smiled. He signed an answer to the inquiry, but Lightning, Thunder, and Bushido looked around even more confused.

Herald translated, "They're having a water fight."

"A water fight?" Bushido eyed Robin and Starfire dubiously.

"Most of them, anyways." Herald relayed again.

"Huh." Thunder watched as Kole and Bumblebee tackled Cyborg and collectively dumped a large bucket of water on him. "Can we join?"

Jericho nodded in affirmative.

"There are more water guns back at the gazebo!" Pantha shouted at the four heroes, who ran away, squirting Red Star in the face. "Pantha always wins, Red Star! You cannot deny that!"

"How is it that I always beat you in wrestling?" Red Star innocently asked, smiling mischievously.

"Well, that…" Pantha spluttered, "That was that one time, when I wasn't in my best shape. Si! So obviously, it doesn't matter!"

"Really, my dear? After that day, you never wanted to wrestle with me ever again," Red Star shot back, the stream of water narrowly missing her face. "And you love to challenge everyone."

"I will show you a challenge!" Pantha yelled, jumping out from her rock and charging at Red Star. She tackled Red Star to the ground, trying to get the upper hand. He immediately resisted, and after some struggling, he managed to flip her and hovered above her.

"I win." Red Star's eyes twinkled amusedly.

Pantha grumbled underneath him, put out. "A fluke."

His eyes seemed to twinkle even more as he leaned down closer to her. "Denial is not a very attractive trait, my sweet."

Pantha growled at him. Red Star chuckled, a hairs breath away from her.

"You know what that sound does to me." He lowered his head further, eyes closing as his lips brushed against hers—

Then he was suddenly flipped over, his back hitting the sand harshly, and his eyes opening wide in surprise.

"Rosabelle?" Red Star asked, disoriented.

All he could see was Pantha's large body looming over him, and the biggest grin he's ever seen on her face.

"Pantha always wins."

* * *

><p>"And now, Raven hates me." Terra finished, drawing her knees to her body.<p>

Aqualad crossed his arms. "Give her more time. She'll come around."

"What if she doesn't? What if she hates me forever?"

"If you're intentions are really true, she's going to know. She's an empath." Aqualad comforted her.

Suddenly, Terra's stomach growled loudly, embarrassing her.

"Want to head back? It's almost time for dinner." Aqualad's kind eyes regarded her, his lips turned up trying not to laugh.

"Sure." Terra blushed. She hadn't eaten anything since breakfast!

"Are you a good swimmer?" Aqualad asked. "Or maybe you could ride on my back?"

Terra shook her head. "Nah. Sit down and let me do my thing."

Terra raised her hands as they glowed yellow. The rock they were sitting on lifted up and hovered. She thrust her hands forward, and the rock moved likewise.

Aqualad sprawled back onto the rock. "Whoa!"

"Hold on tight!"

* * *

><p>"Where is everybody?" Beast Boy looked around, scratching his head.<p>

"Maybe they're on the beach." Kid Flash zipped away and was back in a second. "They're on the beach!" He zipped away again.

Beast Boy and the others followed Kid Flash's image trail to the shore.

Starfire immediately bombarded them when they appeared from the trees. "Hello friends! Did you have fun on the speedboat?"

"It was really fun!" Beast Boy smiled, squeezing Raven's hand. "Even Raven had a blast!" Raven rolled her eyes.

"That sounds good!" Starfire looked happily between the two. "Will you help us collect wood for the bonfire?"

The others nodded and dispersed. Mas y Menos sped around like Kid Flash, bringing back handfuls of wood in mere seconds. Speedy shot a few arrows at branches, knocking them down into his awaiting arms.

Jinx sided over to Kole and asked quietly, "Did you find Terra?"

"Terra!" Kole stiffened immediately and pulled out her communicator. "I forgot all about her!"

"Got a little distracted?" Jinx asked coyly. She knew something juicy happened between Jericho and Kole today. It was written all over Kole's face.

Kole blushed. "I…Hey! Terra's heading this way! She's very close…"

"Kole! Jinx!" Terra shouted, landing her rock on the ground.

"Terra!" Kole ran toward her and hugged her tight. "I was so worried about you! Why didn't you answer my messages?"

"I'm sorry for worrying you! I just needed some time alone." Terra hugged back, feeling guilty.

"Aqualad?" Jinx's voice interrupted the hug fest. "Are you alright?"

Terra and Kole turned toward Aqualad, who seemed to have passed out on the rock.

"Uh…I guess he isn't a huge fan of flying?" Terra nervously said, shaking Aqualad gently.

Aqualad raised his head dopily. "Have we landed yet?"

Kole giggled. "You're back on land, Aqualad."

Aqualad blinked a few times, focusing. "Oh. Hello Kole. Jinx."

"I'm sorry. If I had known you would be like this after traveling through the air…" Terra trailed off guiltily.

"It's fine. It was a great…experience." Aqualad shook his head.

"Sorry. Really." Terra shuffled her feet. "And thanks, Aqualad."

Aqualad looked up and smiled. "No problem. I had a great time talking with you."

Jinx and Kole looked at Terra questioningly, both of their faces screaming, 'Details later'. Terra rolled her eyes at her friends.

* * *

><p>The Titans all congregated at the beach in the evening, sitting on logs and roasting their hot dogs and marshmallows over the bonfire Hot Spot had graciously provided.<p>

Starfire sighed against Robin's shoulder. "This has truly been a perfect day."

Robin tightened his arm around the orange-skinned girl and smiled. "It still is."

"Sometimes, I wish we could just be like this all the time." Beast Boy munched on his smore.

"If only this day would never end." Argent sighed into Hot Spot's shoulder.

Kid Flash engulfed three hot dogs and nodded. "I know what you mean."

"I'm surprised there isn't any trouble." Bumblebee checked her communicator.

"Maybe the villains are taking a vacation too." Speedy joked.

Robin perked his head at that. "That's plausible."

Ping!

Robin pulled out his communicator and read the message. "Titans! I have some news."

"Trouble?" Jinx flipped onto her feet. Many of the Titans got up quickly, ready to fight. Herald slid his trumpet out of his belt.

"What is it, Robin?" Starfire peered over his shoulder, reading the message.

"The mayor of Jump City has invited us to attend his ball in two weeks. He wants us there for publicity." Robin summarized. "It's going to be red carpet, and there will be a lot of press."

"Oh, this is exciting! We are going to go, are we not?" Starfire asked, smiling. "I love wearing fancy clothes!"

"I hate parties." Raven sulked quietly.

Beast Boy tried to cheer her up. "Come on, Rae! It'll be fun!"

"So, are we going? Cause I want to," Cyborg said, "There's always good food at these balls."

At that, Kid Flash perked up. "Count me in, then!"

"Does everybody want to go? We're not required to go or anything. It's just for good publicity." Robin looked around at the Titans. Everyone present seemed to more or less agree to going except a few members.

"Lightning? Thunder? How about you two?"

"We were planning on heading back home tomorrow."

Robin looked at the Titans South leader. "Your whole team is going?"

"I am going to Mexico for El Grito, the festival celebrating independence from Spain. Even though it is in three weeks, I wish to go early to help with the preparations," Pantha explained, "Red Star and Wildebeest are accompanying me."

"Red Star? Have you talked to your team about this?"

"I was just about to." Red Star motioned at his teammates to gather around him.

"Have a great time then guys. Make sure you are in constant communication with your teams." Robin flipped through his communicator. "The rest of you, we will be training tomorrow."

The Titans groaned collectively, but agreed, nevertheless, with Robin.

The speedster twins turned to their team leader. "Podemos ir con ella? Por favor?" (_Can we go with her? Please?_)

"But you guys will be gone for a month…" Bumblebee made the mistake of looking into their youthfully pouting faces. "Alright, alright. Fine."

Mas y Menos cheered and bounced around.

"You can go if Pantha is willing to take you two. So I think you should go and do some more pouting." Bumblebee advised. Mas y Menos sped away excitedly.

* * *

><p>End of Chapter 9.<p>

Tula is the name of Aqua Girl in the DC comics. Aqualad's back-story was totally made up so do not quote me as canon! Remember the Disney movie Atlantis? And how the girl was a one hundred years old? I figured Aqualad would age differently then humans too.

Poor Robin! Him and Starfire are always getting interrupted, aren't they? –EVIL GRIN- But come on, it's totally canon. Have you seen _Trouble in Tokyo_? They had like three "almost kisses". That was such a frustrating movie.

And just for the record: I'm not a big fan of _Twilight_. I'll leave it at that so I won't offend Twilight lovers and die-hard Stephanie Meyer fans out there.

Thanks to my _wonderful_ reviewers: **Mrs. Jessica Grayson**, **flinx4ever**, **01WolfxxMistress10**, **xXkatlagXx**, **bearrose**, **Michelle Anders**, **Green-Eyed-Rose**, **MaxandFang101**, **ForeverFirePhoenix**, **blankbutton**, **MizuKitsune10**, **flinx lover**, **BuBuBoom**, **Redtha**, and **Amarantha**!


	10. The Usual Craziness With Farewells

**Disclaimer**: Pop Quiz! **True** or **False** – I do not own the Teen Titans. The correct answer is True. If you missed that, go back a few chapters and relearn the material. :P

**The Party Never Stops**

**Chapter 10 – The Usual Craziness With Farewells**

"It is very sad you have to leave so soon." Starfire clutched Red Star's hand, lips trembling. Robin tightened his grip around her, trying to comfort her.

"It's not as if we won't see each other again, Starfire," Red Star chuckled, "We are superheroes, after all. We always manage somehow to run into each other."

Suddenly, Kole burst into the common room with Terra at her heels at that moment. They were both still wearing their pajamas, looking frazzled. "Thank God you're still here! We were worried you left already!" Kole dashed to Red Star and almost knocked him over, wrapping her arms around him. Gnarrk lumbered in a moment later.

"I wish you wouldn't leave so early. El Grito isn't for awhile." Terra sighed in a melancholy manner.

"Pantha is anxious to go." Red Star explained. Kole released Red Star and took a step back.

Terra hugged her team leader and whispered, "I'm no team leader."

Red Star patted her back, "You'll do fine. I've always thought you had a lot of potential."

Terra tried to smile, "I'm going to miss you."

"Me too. Take care of the team, Terra." Red Star held her for one more moment and let her go. Then he turned around pounded fists with Gnarrk, nodding their heads at each other.

A little ways away, the members of Titans East were saying their farewells to their youngest companions. Speedy scuffed the heads of the twins. "Have fun, you little monkeys. Bring back a sombrero for me or something."

Menos snorted, "Desea!" (_You wish!_)

Mas punched his brother lightly and chattered cheerfully, "Vamos a." (_We will._)

"Did you guys make sure you packed everything? Like civilian clothes?" Bumblebee wringed her hands together frantically.

"Si." The twins rolled their eyes.

"Extra uniforms?"

"Si."

"Lots of underwear?"

"_Si_." Mas y Menos said quickly, hoping Bumblebee would stop being so—so motherly.

"What about—what about your blankie, Mas? And Menos, did you pack your teddy bear?"

Menos jumped up and down, enraged and embarrassed. "No soy dueno de un oso de peluche!" (_I don't own a teddy bear!_)

"Bee, calm down. They have Pantha and Red Star to watch over them. They'll be fine." Aqualad placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder, placating her immediately.

"I just—I can't believe I agreed to let you two go!" Bumblebee threw her arms around the unsuspecting twins.

Aqualad bent down and hugged Mas y Menos after Bumblebee was done squeezing them to death. "Have a good time, you two. Send us a postcard now and then."

The doors of the common room slid open again, and Pantha and Wildebeest walked in with Herald.

"We all ready to go?" Pantha secured her bag and grabbed her suitcase again.

"We're just waiting for you, my dear," Red Star came to stand beside Pantha, his hand wrapping around hers.

Pantha smiled and then turned to Lightning. "I trust that you will be responsible and not be an idiot like last time."

"When have I, Lightning, ever done anything that was not responsible?" Lightning scoffed. Pantha stared at him intensely, in a rather scary manner. "Fine, fine. That one time was a bit irresponsible. But it wasn't my fault at all."

"I'll be keeping my eye on him." Thunder chuckled, with Lightning glaring at him. Bushido rolled his eyes at the two brothers. He was going to miss his team.

"Train hard, Bushido," Pantha smiled warmly, "Well then, let's get going. I'm excited to go. Good bye, Titans."

"Good bye Pantha. Have a good time." Bushido shook her hand formally.

Herald blew into his horn, opening a portal in front of Pantha, Red Star, Wildebeest, and Mas y Menos. They turned to walk into it, waving back at the other Titans who were saying their good byes. The portal shrunk after they had all walked through and disappeared.

"I'm going to miss those two rascals." Argent sniffed.

Kid Flash nodded solemnly but couldn't keep the serious face. He cracked a lively smile and chuckled. "Who am I going to race with now? They're the only ones around here who can keep up with me. For a while, anyway."

Bumblebee started blubbering, "I miss them already! I hope they're okay! What if they get lost? What if they get separated from Pantha and the others? They're in a foreign country that they've never been in before!"

"Bee, they just left. They're fine. Calm down. Take a deep breath. Yeah. That's it. One more. Keep doing that." Aqualad instructed a freaking-out Bumblebee in his calm, assured voice.

"Wow. I've never seen Bumblebee like this." Beast Boy commented. "It's kind of weird."

"Grass stain, what are you talking about? It's not weird! She really cares for Mas y Menos! Of course she would be freaking out!" Cyborg turned and ranted.

Beast Boy put his hands up. "Dude! Calm down! I didn't mean anything by that."

The doors slid open again, and Jinx walked in, yawning. "Is Pantha and the rest still here?"

Kid Flash dashed to her and gave her a peck on the cheek. "You're a bit late, babe."

"Ugh. I feel bad now. I'm so not a morning person." Jinx sat at the table where the two elemental brothers were sitting and put her head down. Kid Flash slid in next to her and started rubbing her back comfortingly.

"Lightning and I haven't left yet, so at least you will say good bye to us." Thunder smiled.

"When are you two leaving?" Robin asked.

"It matters not. Whenever Lightning wishes to go, I suppose." Thunder slyly looked at his brother sitting next to him. "It's only because of his desire we are even going back."

"Why do you want to go back to Heat City?" Robin's eyebrows scrunched together. "We would prefer you two to continue to stay."

Lightning glared at his brother, while Herald laughed behind his hand, leaning on the counter. Thunder quickly coughed up, "Lightning is only worried about the citizens he protects, Robin."

Robin nodded approvingly at Lightning. "I admire your dedication."

Herald laughed harder, hand slipping to clutch his stomach. Bushido and Thunder chuckled along, enjoying the deep red painted across Lightning's cheeks.

"Are we missing something?" Kid Flash and Robin looked around confusedly. Even Jinx lifted her head from the table, looking at them curiously.

"No. They are just being imbeciles." Lightning got up from the table hurriedly. "Come on brother, let us leave."

"Well friends, Lightning and I will be leaving now," Thunder stood up, still chortling.

"We'll see you off." Robin led the way up the stairs to the roof, the two elemental brothers (one blushing, one grinning amusedly) following him. The other Titans followed.

"Wake up slowpoke, or you'll miss out on saying good bye again." Kid Flash playfully quipped, threading his fingers through Jinx's long pink locks.

Jinx stirred, raising her head from the table. "Get me some coffee."

"Already got it for you." Kid Flash smiled, gesturing toward the coffee cup in front her.

Jinx grabbed the cup and took a long gulp. She smiled and kissed Kid Flash as thanks. She then pulled away, even as she felt Kid Flash start to wrap his arms around her. "Come on, Wally. Let's go see Lightning and Thunder off."

"Oh come on!" Kid Flash groaned, brushing his hands through his hair agitatedly. "You can be a real tease sometimes, you know that?"

"You wouldn't want me any other way." Jinx winked mischievously and flounced off toward the stairs.

Kid Flash groaned again but smiled devotedly. He quickly dashed to her, sweeping her up in his arms in their familiar way and ran up the rest of the way. He set her down next to Argent and Hot Spot.

"Good thing we didn't miss you two." Kid Flash nodded at Lightning, who nodded coolly back.

"Come visit whenever you want." Thunder hugged Jinx.

"If you need backup, we're always available." Robin shook hands with the two.

"Thank you," Thunder then turned to address the other Titans, "So long, everyone! We will see you some other time!" Lightning grunted a good bye, wanting to leave.

Thunder waved cheerfully, and then he and Lightning shot across the sky. The Titans watched the two elementals streak across the sky until they disappeared over the city skyline.

Robin turned to the group and grinned. "Training time, everyone."

Cue the groans.

* * *

><p>"Hyaah!" Jinx roundhouse kicked at Robin, who leapt and executed a backhand to get out of her reach.<p>

Jinx quickly followed, swiping her leg at him again. This time, he caught her leg and flipped her, hoping to knock her to the ground. Jinx effortlessly twirled and landed a few paces back. Robin swept forward, but Jinx blocked his jabs and knocked him off his feet with an elegant sweep of her leg. He rolled and jumped back onto his feet, immediately turning around and facing her. She came at him again, and the dance continued.

"It's surprising how evenly matched they are." Cyborg commented, looking at the fighting duo while doing push ups.

"Uh huh," Kid Flash mumbled, his eyes transfixed on his pink haired witch.

Bushido waved his hand in front of Kid Flash's eyes, trying to get Kid Flash to focus.

"Huh?" Kid Flash dazedly looked at Bushido, and then went back to roaming his eyes over Jinx's every move.

Bumblebee shook her head. "Stop being a pervert and get back to your training."

"Sorry. Jinxy is just so hot when she's fighting. So, so _hot_…" Kid Flash groaned. "I swear, she's trying to kill me."

"Who's trying to kill you?" Speedy walked over to the group by the weights, setting himself on a bench.

"Jinx, apparently." Bumblebee answered him. Kid Flash was too engrossed to bother.

Speedy laughed. "Isn't she always?"

* * *

><p>"Dude, I probably have better endurance than you 'cause I'm a way better swimmer." Beast Boy felt an edge of competitiveness streaking through his veins as he walked around the training arena with his best friend and rival.<p>

Aqualad smirked, feeling the thrill of an oncoming challenge, "If you say so, Beast Boy."

"I bet I can run longer than you on this treadmill!" Beast Boy excitedly ran to the treadmills, hopping onto the track.

Aqualad quickly jumped on to the one next to Beast Boy's. "You're on."

Starfire giggled, "Beast Boy and Aqualad are so amusing!"

"Beast Boy can be so childish sometimes…" Raven sighed as she watched Beast Boy and Aqualad start their treadmill bet.

Argent flexed her arms, "But he's the only one who can get Aqualad to loosen up."

"Yeah. Worming his way into people's hearts is one of Beast Boy's best traits." Raven shrugged her shoulders. "Anyway, let's start." She summoned her powers, black force fields materializing around her hands.

Argent quickly did the same, her signature red source around hers. "Ready?"

"3, 2, 1, Go!" Starfire waved her hands like a referee.

Simultaneously, the two heroines shot at each other, the two forces clashing in the middle, warring for dominance.

"Wow." Hot Spot looked on at the power clash.

Jericho nodded. _They are both very impressive._

"I wish I could do more than just turn into crystal." Kole sighed forlornly.

"Gnarrk, gnarrk, gnarrk, gnarrk!" Gnarrk 'gnarrked'.

Kole patted her large companion. "I know I can make crystal from the air now…I just wish I could do more."

"Kole, you've improved so much in the past year. Before, you were immobile when you were in your crystal form. Now you can move and form crystal in the air!" Terra loped her arm around Kole.

"Can you demonstrate?" Hot Spot asked, curious. Jericho looked on, smiling gently.

Kole closed her eyes and concentrated. The air around her seemed to swirl and then chunks of crystal materialized, hovering around Kole. She opened her eyes and smiled at the awe on Jericho and Hot Spot's faces. Terra and Gnarrk looked on, smiling like proud parents.

_Can you shoot them? _Jericho signed, eyes brightening.

Kole shot her arms forward, and the crystal followed her movement. They sped to the other side of the room where Speedy was practicing his aim. Quick as lightning, the crystals struck dead center of the target board.

Speedy yelped in surprise, drawing attention from a few other Titans to himself. "What was that?" Speedy looked to the group surrounding Kole, drawing Cyborg and Bumblebee's eyes to Kole as well.

"Wow." Hot Spot breathed.

"What happened?" Cyborg asked, looking from Kole to Speedy.

"Did you do this, Kole?" Speedy pointed at the crystal shards embedded into the target board.

Kole blushed. "Yeah…Sorry about that."

Speedy tried to get the shards out of the board, unsuccessfully. "Guys, I'm going to need some help here."

Cyborg headed over. "Move over, Little Man. Let the Big Man handle this." Cyborg grinned. He grabbed a shard and tugged, but the shard didn't budge.

"You sure you're so big now?" Speedy leered when the shards didn't even move an inch after many tugs.

"Little lady, you may be little but you're pretty strong. We can't even get these shards out!"

"Can you demonstrate again, Kole?" Bumblebee turned around to the still fighting Jinx and Robin, the horny Kid Flash, and the patiently waiting Bushido. "Hey y'all, come over here and watch Kole."

Robin and Jinx halted their intricate dance, gasping for breath and smiling at each other.

"Great fight, Jinx." Robin shook her hand, their promise of a rematch some other time.

"Back at you, Bird Boy." Jinx had just enough time to wipe the sweat from her brow before her speedster swept her up, kissing her thoroughly.

Bumblebee disdainfully scrunched her face. "Aren't you going to stop them?"

Robin looked over at the two and shrugged. "I can't exactly tell KF to stop doing something I do all the time. It would be hypocritical."

"Kissing Jinx?" Bumblebee's disgust turned into anger.

Robin looked at her strangely. "Starfire." And he left it at that, with Bumblebee desperately trying not to imagine exactly what went on during Robin and Starfire's private training sessions. "So what's happening?"

"Kole's new powers." Terra answered, smiling proudly at Kole.

"Can you demonstrate for us, Kole?"

"Sure." Kole blushed.

"Wait. Let's get the everyone to see." Robin ordered.

Hot Spot went to gather Raven and Argent. The two heroines powered down, exhausted. Starfire excited hugged them both. Jericho quietly tapped Beast Boy and Aqualad, both deciding to continue their bet after they saw what the commotion was about.

"So what's up?" Beast Boy joined the group, eyes fixed curiously on Kole, who was standing in the center.

"Watch." Robin turned to the still making out couple. "Would you two quit that and come see this?"

The two ignored him however, too engrossed in each other. Hot Spot secretly pulled out his communicator, snapping a picture for later use, possibly as blackmail.

"Classic KF." Speedy joked.

Raven frowned, shaking her head. "Those two should get a room."

"Let them be." Starfire sighed. "They're in love."

"Well then." Robin looked at Kole. "Proceed as you wish."

Kole summoned the crystals around her again. She swirled them around her, creating an effective barrier around herself before she directed to the target boards again. This time, she shot each crystal at different boards, all striking the center exactly. The sound was loud enough to catch Kid Flash and Jinx's attention.

The Titans were silent, and then a huge cheer resounded. They were clapping and cheering and hugging the tiny, pink-haired girl.

"Kole, that was bloody amazing!"

"WOW!"

"Holy smokes, did everyone see that?"

"Dead center! Dead center!"

"You've grown up so much!"

"Gnarrk! Gnarrk!"

"All exactly hitting the center! At the same time!"

"Your aim is almost as good as mine…"

"Little lady ain't so little no more!"

The Titans, excited and refueled by Kole's impressive display of her developed powers, dispersed back to their training again. Only Jericho remained beside Kole, mouth open in awe at the blushing girl.

"Um…Jericho? Are you okay there?" Kole asked worriedly when Jericho kept his stunned look after a minute.

Jericho shook his head fervently, getting himself out of his shocked state.

"So am I pretty scary or what?" Kole slowly drew a circle with her finger on Jericho's sleeve.

Jericho playfully tugged on a loose strand of her hair. _If I faced you in a fight, I would run in the opposite direction._

Kole smiled and hugged Jericho. "Thanks, Jericho."

* * *

><p>End of Chapter 10.<p>

I'm back! Sort of, anyway. You readers have been so many reviews and making me happy that I decided to write and make you guys happy. Chapter is still about 500 words short of my usual chapters with 4000 words lengths...but here's a little something anyway.

A lot of people have been asking about or referring to Terra/Aqualad. As of now, it is just friendship. I read over what I had written and I guess it could be seen as romance. I purposely wrote it to be ambiguous so that I could develop a romance if I wanted to or just leave it as friendship. Their relationship will be open to interpretation. :)

So many reviewers! Seriously! Thank you to you all: 01WolfxxMistress10, xXkatlagXx, flinx4ever, Redtha, BuBuBoom, Michelle Anders, Nine-Tailed Master, cartoonstar, MizuKitsune10, Azkam Shazam, LoversForeverTogether, TheCat, artyxholly4eva, Fire-wolf 18, Green-Eyed Rose, blankbutton, Good Luck With That, BeatleManiaa22, Amarantha, and Concolor44!


	11. Titans Together Forever

*The mayor's ball is two weeks away from events in Chapter 9

**Chapter 11 – The Party Never Stops**

**Titans Together Forever**

"Oh Robin, are you sure it is okay for you to be out with me?" Starfire asked worriedly, "It's unusual for you to not be doing any 'hero work' for such a long time."

Robin laughed. "It's fine, Star. And what kind of a boyfriend would I be if I didn't spend time with my beautiful girlfriend?"

Starfire giggled. "You are the best boyfriend any girl could have!"

"Hold on a second before you say that." Robin reached into his pocket and drew out a flat, rectangular box. He handed it to Starfire.

"Open it." He encouraged.

Starfire looked at the box. Starfire had become very accustomed to earthly customs, so her first rational was that Robin was going to propose!

But the next second, she realized the box was too flat and too wide to be a ring box. Unless, Robin got her an unconventional sort of ring?

She gracefully accepted the box from Robin, but hesitated on opening it. What was inside? Was it going to change their relationship, take it to the next level?

How was she going to respond? Was she ready for this sort f commitment?

She looked at Robin's face for clues. He had a poker face on, and his beautiful blue eyes were covered by his mask, since they were in public.

And yet, she could tell he was slightly nervous by the twitch in his jaw and the way he had difficulty swallowing.

She realized in that moment that she was more than ready for the next level. She loved him. She loved Robin with her whole heart and she knew she was never going to love another man as much as she loved Robin again.

She looked down again and opened the box slowly. She gasped.

* * *

><p>"GUYS YOU WILL NOT BELIEVE THIS!" Kid Flash zoomed down to the eating area where Jinx, Argent, Bushido, and Herald were sitting.<p>

"What's the news, Flash?" Jinx inquired.

Kid Flash held up his communicator displaying a text message from Thunder. "Lightning and Wonder Girl are DATING!? When and how on earth did this happen?!"

Argent smirked and held up her communicator that displayed the exact same message as Kid Flash's. "Sorry mate, we already knew."

Kid Flash deflated like a kid who got his candy stolen but cheered up quickly. "Still, who saw this one coming?"

Herald shrugged, more interested in his turkey sandwich.

"I always thought Wonder Girl and Speedy had a thing…well, until we found about Cheshire." Argent quipped.

Jinx tapped her chin thoughtfully. "I didn't even know Lightning liked anyone besides himself. He's such a narcissist."

"Oh there were some hints." Bushido said mysteriously.

The rest turned to the serious samurai warrior.

"Apparently, Wonder Girl beat Lightning up real bad as punishment when he gave her a speech about how superior men were in every way. It was brutal. But somehow, Lightning ended up falling in love with her." Bushido explained.

Argent laughed. " 'e fell in love with 'er because she beat 'im up?"

"That's how Speedy fell for Cheshire! Those idiots!" Jinx crowed.

"Isn't that how you and Kid fell in love?" Herald asked innocently as possible.

Kid Flash smiled, "Yeah."

Kid Flash was oblivious to the sudden death glare Jinx was giving him. Argent, Bushido, and Herald started leaning away.

Jinx gave a warning. "Flash…"

Kid Flash continued carelessly. "And when she's mad, she's so cute. Like a kitty."

ZAP!

Kid Flash was thrown across the room and bashed his head into the wall.

Jinx turned to the rest of the group. "Well, I'm happy for Lightning. I wonder what made Wonder Girl say yes though."

"Good question. I'll call her right now for details!" Argent snatched up her communicator.

Bushido whispered to Herald, "Is this a normal occurrence?"

Herald discreetly whispered back. "Kid being hexed and no one reacting? Pretty much."

Speedy walked in at the moment. "Is everyone okay? I heard a crash." He saw Kid Flash lying across the room with Jinx glaring at him. "Ah. I see."

Kid Flash zoomed his way back, albeit a bit slower for him. "Jinx, that hurt. Although, it looks like you are gaining self-control as you didn't throw me hard enough to go through the wall, so good for you! Oh, and hey Speedy!"

"Hey Speedy." Jinx nodded at the newcomer.

Bushido whispered to Herald again, "Your team is crazier than mine." Then louder. "Hello Speedy."

Herald choked on his sandwich and waved at the archer.

"…that is unbelievably cute! Lightning said that? 'e really did? Who knew 'e could be so romantic? What 'appened next? Oh that is so cute! Your powers perfectly suit each other! Oh I wish Spotty and I were able to do that! Yes, and then? That's so cute! And then? Oh come on you 'ave to tell me! Oh that is so cute! Well, Lightning 'as never dated any girl before so that makes sense! Oh you guys are just so cute! Oh you two are going somewhere again? Alright I'll see you soon, right? You two will come to the Mayor's Ball? Okay I will see you then! 'ave fun!" Argent chatted and hung up.

"What did she say? Tell me!" Jinx demanded.

"Lightning told 'er the day before she and Wonder Woman left that he truly was sorry and that 'e was really sorry about what 'e said in the past and 'ow 'e is so glad someone as wonderful and magnificent like 'er was the one who taught 'im to see differently and 'ow 'e 'as changed because of 'er. And then 'e asked 'er if she wanted to go flying with 'im and since they can both fly they went and 'e took 'er to this cliff top overlooking the city and it was night and there were stars and it's so cheesy but you know the cliché situation when the girl says the stars are beautiful and the guy says yes but 'e's not looking at the stars, 'e's looking at 'er and then 'e leaned in the kiss 'er but 'e didn't really know 'ow to kiss a girl and their noses smashed but then they tilted their 'eads and then they kissed and it was perfect!" Argent poured out the news without breathing, it seemed like to Bushido.

Speedy cracked up. "What a loser! He never kissed a girl before? Pshh."

"He's got a lot to learn, doesn't he? We manly men could teach him a few things." Kid Flash grinned.

Speedy raised his fist and Kid Flash bumped it. "Oh yeah!"

Jinx rolled her eyes.

Argent glared. "It's adorable! Don't you spoil it."

"I'm happy Lightning got the girl he always wanted." Bushido smiled contently.

Herald nodded in agreement.

"Well, now that that curiosity has been resolved…" Jinx turned to Speedy. "Is Cheshire coming to the Mayor's Ball?"

Speedy turned uncomfortable. "I don't think she would like that. For one, nobody knows about us except you guys."

Terra walked in the eating area at that moment, sparing Speedy of further interrogation. "Hi guys! No training today for you all?"

"We're taking a break." Herald answered.

"Hey Terra, you joining us?" Speedy smiled charmingly at the blonde.

Terra opened the refrigerator. "Sorry. Me and Aqualad are watching Blue Planet on Netflix."

"Typical fish boy." Speedy snorted.

"You and Aqualad have been spending a lot of time lately." Jinx stated bluntly.

"Yeah. He helped me with a rough spot in my life so I guess we're close friends now!" Terra pointedly ignored Jinx's double meaning. She picked up two apples and two bottles of water. "Well, see you!"

"Bye Terra!" Argent called after her retreating figure.

"She so likes him." Jinx stated immediately after Terra left.

Argent nodded her head. "Totally."

"She just said he's a close friend. Maybe you two are reading too much into it?" Kid Flash suggested.

"We're girls, I think we understand better than you would, Flash." Jinx patted his head.

"They're always near each other or next to each other. You don't act that way unless you are dating or about to be dating." Argent said matter-of-factly.

Herald sighed. "Another Titan girl taken."

"You into Terra, dude?" Speedy asked.

"No. Just commenting that all the Titan girls are involved with Titan guys."

"True. And we have more guys than girls." Kid Flash said thoughtfully.

"Yup." Herald said, drawing out the last syllable.

Argent turned to Herald and Bushido. "You poor boys! There aren't any girls left for you!"

Bushido laughed. "It's alright, Argent. Being a hero serving two countries is a demanding job."

"Still…" Argent pondered. "Maybe we should recruit more female super 'eros."

Herald sighed. "Well until then, I'll be resolutely single."

"You could try dating a civi." Kid Flash put in, "Thunder is."

"Or a villain." Speedy grinned.

"It would be difficult dating a civilian. It would be dangerous. What if the villains knew and used them as hostages? Also, all the civilian girls I meet are more interested in me as a super hero then as an actual guy. And villains? Don't even go there, Speedy." Herald crossed his arms.

"Villainesses _and ex-villainesses_ are the hottest women in the world. They're beautiful, feisty, and powerful. And they can beat you up. What's not to love?" Kid Flash stressed ex-villainesses under Jinx's watchful eye.

"Excuse me? Are you implying 'eroines cannot be beautiful, feisty, or powerful?" Argent crossed her arms.

"Argent, you are one of the exceptions." Speedy condolingly threw an arm around her shoulder.

Argent huffed, but relaxed her shoulders. "Alright. Now get your arm off me, you pig."

"Feisty!" Speedy joked, but did as she wished.

* * *

><p>"Terra?"<p>

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for watching Blue Planet with me. My team doesn't really find enjoyment watching this."

"I didn't think so. I can't imagine Mas y Menos or Speedy wanting to watch a documentary. Maybe Bumblebee, but I know she prefers chick flicks secretly."

"We can watch whatever you want to watch, if you want."

She smiled shyly. "It's okay, Aqualad. I don't care what we watch. It's nice just to watch anything with you."

* * *

><p>"Why are we doing this?" Hot Spot lamented.<p>

"Dudes! We got to look good for this ball thing. Now, what color tie looks better?" Beast Boy held up a purple tie and a blue tie.

"I can't believe Beast Boy dragged us into this." Hot Spot mumbled.

Jericho shrugged his arm into a tuxedo jacket.

"Now listen here. Robin isn't into publicity, but he stressed to us that this even was very important to the teams. He said that we should take time to look good so we can bring in good publicity. Not only that, your girlfriends will want to see you looking good." Beast Boy waved down Jericho's protest at the word 'girlfriend' here. "I don't care if you say Kole's not your girl, Jericho, the girls are going to really appreciate it if you take your time to look good. Last, all three of you need some fashion advice, and this is where you start to thank me, Beast Boy, for my helpfulness."

"Who said we needed your help?" Hot Spot grumbled.

"Were you going to ask your dear Argent for help? She'd probably drag you to every single tuxedo shop in the city and make you try every single suit on." Beast Boy smiled smugly.

Jericho motioned to the jacket he was wearing. _Looks okay?_

Beast Boy eyed Jericho critically. "It looks a bit snug on the shoulders. It might rip if you raise your arms any higher." He looked at Hot Spot. "Are you going to try on suits or what?"

Hot Spot sighed. "Let's just get this over with."

* * *

><p>"This is really sweet." Bumblebee inspected the red convertible in the garage.<p>

Cyborg blushed. "Thanks. I've been working on it for a while."

Bumblebee suddenly procured the keys out of nowhere. "You in for a spin?"

"Hey where did you—that's my car!" Cyborg pretended to fume.

Bumblebee laughed and got in the driver's seat.

Cyborg shook his head and got in on the passenger side.

And off they rode, into the…city.

* * *

><p>"Raven, is something going on between you and Terra?" Kole asked innocently.<p>

Raven looked up from the book she was reading. "Why do you ask?"

Kole fidgeted. "Well...two weeks ago, Terra wasn't as happy as usual and she seemed to deflate in your presence…"

Raven said nothing.

"But…lately, she seems happier. She spends a lot of time with Aqualad."

Raven looked up from her book. "Does she?"

Kole looked at Raven for a minute and seemed to understand something.

"Raven…Terra has moved on from Beast Boy. Truly. She doesn't want to come between you two. She loved him once, but that was a long time ago."

Raven looked away. "You assume too much."

"No." Kole's firm voice made Raven turn back to the pink haired girl. "I think I'm right on target."

"Why does she always want to try and talk to Beast Boy? She always seem to want to catch him alone." Raven said, frustrated.

"She wants to talk to him, just to talk about the past and now, and how she's moved on and how she's happy he has as well."

"How do you know all this?"

"Terra is my teammate and my best friend."

Raven turned away. "She probably hates me."

"No she doesn't!"

"I called her a slut."

"It was a misunderstanding. If you told her your side and apologize, I think you two will be okay."

"And what if she doesn't accept?"

"Raven, you forgave her for becoming a traitor. I don't think Terra would hold such a grudge against you."

"You think so?"

"I know so."

* * *

><p>"Oh, Robin, it's beautiful." Starfire gasped.<p>

Robin let out a breath. "I'm glad you think so."

"Where did you get this? Why are you giving this to me?"

"It belonged to my mother. She told me my father gave it to her when they were dating, saying it was from his mother to give to one very special girl. So, I'm passing on tradition." Robin finished blushing.

"Me?" Starfire asked with wide eyes.

"Of course it's you."

Starfire looked at the beautiful necklace in wonder.

Robin coughed. "Do you want me to put it on you?"

"Yes!" Starfire lifted her hair and turned around.

Robin smiled and wrapped the necklace around Starfire's neck and closed the tiny metal clutch. She turned around and let her hair fall down.

"Beautiful."

"It really is."

Robin laughed. "It is, but I meant you."

Starfire smiled widely as Robin neared his head to hers. She closed her eyes in contentment as he gave her a gentle kiss radiating with devotion.

Suddenly, Robin pulled back.

"Robin?"

"You thought it was going to be a ring, didn't you?" Robin looked at her in amusement.

"I…"

Robin raised an eyebrow. "Admit it."

"Yes." She blushed and looked away.

Robin placed his fingers underneath her chin and turned her back to him.

"Someday." And he leaned in to kiss her again.

* * *

><p>The room was more crowded than usual, as Red Star, Mas y Menos, Wildebeest, Lightning, Thunder, and Pantha all came back to Jump City in time for the ball.<p>

"The girls take so long to get ready. Seriously." Hot Spot sighed.

Kid Flash patted him condescendingly. "Come on Spotty, you know you love to see Argent all dolled up."

Jericho nervously pulled on his collar.

"We're going to be late." Bushido crossed his arms.

"You know we're not late. Everyone else is just early." Argent's clipped voice drifted in as the girls all came in the room.

"Wow." Speedy summed up all the Titan guys' thoughts in one word.

"You ladies look beautiful." Aqualad courteously praised them, offering Terra, who was wearing a long blue strapless gown, an arm. She smiled at the Atlantean.

"May I?" Cyborg asked Bumblebee clothed in a brilliant golden robe as he held up an arm.

"You may." She giggled.

Mas y Menos were quick to speed to the pink witch decked in a shimmering violet dress and praise her beauty.

"Oi. Away from my girl, you monsters." Kid Flash was quick to speed Jinx away.

Robin took charge. "Let's all head to the limo!" He held a hand to Starfire, who smiled and grabbed his hand.

* * *

><p>The Titans' limo pulled up to the ball. There were hundreds of photographers, journalists, and fans lined up on either sides of the red carpet.<p>

"Who wants to go first—" Robin started to say as the twins sped out of the limo, relishing the attention.

Robin chuckled and looked at Starfire, who was wearing a periwinkle colored gown. "Ready?"

"Always." Starfire said, and Robin helped her out the limo. Beast Boy and Raven, wearing a midnight blue gown, followed.

"Look at those vipers! Well, better get it over with." Jinx said as she pushed Kid Flash out the limo door. Argent, in a loud red dress, and Hot Spot followed. Herald walked after them.

Jericho swallowed and then held his hand out to Kole. They silently left the limo together. Gnarrk, Wildebeest, Red Star, and Pantha followed. Lighting and Wonder Girl went together, with Thunder following them chuckling. Bushido followed after his team leader. Bumblebee then walked out of the limo with Cyborg, and Speedy followed them.

"You ready Terra?" Aqualad helped her out of the limo.

Terra looked at the mass chaos of reporters. "No, but we're going to have to face them sometime."

"Together then." Aqualad smiled as he reached for her hand.

* * *

><p>"Mas y Menos! You two are so cute! Will you look over here, please?"<p>

"Robin! Starfire! Are you two going to get married anytime soon?"

"Starfire, we heard you are engaged to another man on your home planet! Robin, what is your reaction to this?"

"Beast Boy! Is it true you will be modeling for Calvin Klein underwear?"

"Raven, look over here and smile!"

"Beast Boy, is it true you and Raven are going through tough times? What do you have to say?"

"Jinx, how are you and Kid Flash doing? We heard rumors of him having a hot tub party with three blondes last weekend."

"Kid Flash, are you secretly pining for a teammate—Wonder Girl?"

"Look over here!"

"Argent and Hot Spot! What have you two been up to?"

"Herald please look over here! Smile for us, please!"

"Jericho and Kole, are you two together?"

"Red Star and Pantha, tell us when you two got together!"

"Bushido, do you have a specific lady on your mind?"

"Thunder, how do you feel about your brother being taken away from you my an Amazonian?"

"Bumblebee, what made you interested in a metal man?"

"Herald, how do you feel about Bumblebee and Cyborg getting together?"

"Speedy, we heard you picked up a middle school girl last week! Any comments?"

Then Terra and Aqualad came, _holding hands_.

"Aqualad, are you using her as a cover?"

"What does Speedy think about this?"

"Is Beast Boy okay with this?"

"Terra, are you trying to make someone jealous?"

"When did you two get together?"

Finally, the Titans made it into the hall.

"That was awful." Speedy glowered.

"Well, at least it's over with." Beast Boy shrugged. "Why on earth would anyone think I would model in underwear?"

A staff of caterers came to take their coats and lead them to the ballroom. "Teen Titans! Please! This way!"

* * *

><p>The ball was surprisingly enjoyable, Jericho thought. The other Titans were all having a grand time dancing and eating and laughing with fellow Titans and Jump City invitees.<p>

"I didn't know you were such a good dancer, Jericho." Kole giggled.

He smiled and let go of their hands for a moment. _It's one of my many hidden talents._

"I hope to discover them all someday." Kole blushed.

Jericho smiled and drew her closer.

Red Star suddenly appeared at his elbow. "Please maintain an arm's distance away from Kole, if you please."

Jericho blushed and hurriedly drew away from Kole.

Kole was indignant. "Red Star! Don't frighten Jericho!" Red Star was her team leader and much like a father figure to her at times, but this was not a time she wanted him to be so.

Red Star replied sternly. "I will if he decides to treat you any less than you deserve."

Pantha appeared and consoled Red Star. "Leave the two lovebirds alone and dance with me." She led him away while giving Kole and Jericho a wink.

* * *

><p>"You look positively delicious, Isaiah." Argent crooned, loving the sight of her boyfriend in his suit.<p>

Hot Spot blushed. "Thanks Toni."

"What did I tell you?" Beast Boy laughed as he ran by, tugging on Raven.

"Mind your own business!" Hot Spot blushed even redder.

Raven huffed. "Beast Boy, you know I hate it when you tug me around."

Beast Boy turned around and gave Raven his best set of puppy eyes. "Sorry Rae! I really wanted to go to that beautiful table over there with all the food but I didn't want to be separated from you either."

"Look at BB over there, pulling out his guns." Kid Flash laughed.

Jinx laughed in unison. "And Raven falling for it!"

"Who knew Raven had such a soft spot?" Kid Flash snorted.

Lightning and Wonder Girl danced past the snorting couple.

"Are you enjoying the evening, Donna?" Lightning twirled her around.

"Gan, of course I am. I'm with you, aren't I?" Wonder Girl smiled.

Lightning took the chance to be his haughty self. "That's true. How could anyone not enjoy being in the same room as me?"

Wonder Girl glared. "Shut it, you narcissistic fool."

"Or what?" Lightning asked, as he drew her closer to him.

"I'll make you." And Wonder Girl sealed his lips with hers.

* * *

><p>"Ugh. Look at all these couples. It's sickening." Speedy made a face.<p>

"Tell me about it." Herald looked around without looking at anything.

Thunder chucked. "Why don't you stop moping around and ask one of these lovely civilian ladies to dance?"

Speedy snorted. "And risk the wrath of my girlfriend? She may not be here but she has eyes everywhere."

"Good thing I'm unattached." Bushido yelled to them as he danced past with a beautiful blonde lady.

"What a man!" Thunder laughed, approvingly.

* * *

><p>Terra stepped out of the bathroom stall and saw Raven, who just came in. She looked down and hurriedly went passed her.<p>

"Terra."

Terra stopped in her heels.

"Will you let Beast Boy know I'll be out in a minute?"

Terra turned around slowly to face Raven's reflection in the bathroom mirror. While this may have been a simple request, the fact that Raven was asking _her_ to talk to Beast Boy meant…

Raven smiled awkwardly at her.

Terra ran to Raven and hugged her from behind. "Raven, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"What are you sorry for? I'm the one who called you a slut. I'm sorry." Raven turned around to embrace Terra fully.

"I don't want to get in between you and Beast Boy. I don't want to ruin that. Please tell me you believe me." Terra was near tears.

"You know I do already." Raven smiled.

And Terra smiled back.

* * *

><p>"May I have your attention?" Robin's clear voice cut through the noise. The mayor signaled to the orchestra to stop playing.<p>

The rest of the Titans drew near, wondering what Robin had to say.

"I would like to take this opportunity to announce to you the major change that will take place." Robin paused. "The teams have all decided to combine our efforts. Instead of being five separate teams, we will not be one fully functional unit. Our headquarters will be here, in Jump City." Robin glanced over at the team leaders, who nodded in encouragement. "We will now be known as the Titans. Thank you."

A great cheer rose in the crowd. Suddenly, cameras were flashing everywhere.

"Dude, did you know about this?" Beast Boy whispered to Jericho, while pretending to smile and look like he knew exactly what was going on.

Jericho shook his head in negative. He squeezed Kole's hand gently, smiling. He didn't have to wait for the teams to get together to see Kole now! He could see her every day!

Kid Flash was doing the same as Beast Boy, smiling. "Jinx, what is this?"

Jinx talked with her smile intact, a rather difficult feat. "We all thought it would be nice if we all got together, like the Justice League, and transitioned from teen superheroes to actual superheroes. Everyone was getting along so well, which also helped in the decision."

"I can't believe this." Cyborg grinned and looked to Bumblebee. "You should have told me!"

"I thought you would have appreciated the surprise, Sparky." She grinned as he leaned in for a kiss.

* * *

><p>After the ball was over, they headed back to the tower in high spirits. The Titans all drew together in a group in the common room and smiled at each other, celebrating and laughing.<p>

"Well, here it is everyone. A toast to us. A toast to the Titans. Together." Robin raised his glass filled with SPARKLING JUICE (It is illegal to consume alcohol under the age of 21 in all 50 states of the United States, kids).

"Forever!" The others chimed in as they raised theirs (also filled with sparkling juice, save Aqualad, who is 25).

Quite suddenly, an alarm sounded.

Robin rushed to the main screen.

"Titans! Armed robbery at the west bridge. They need us now."

"Ay ay captain!" Kid Flash saluted, already out of his tux and in his uniform.

The rest were ready in their gear already.

"That was fast." Robin scratched his head.

Starfire placed her hand on his shoulder. "Heroes always have to be ready."

Robin smiled back and issued the new team call.

"Titans Together…GO!"

* * *

><p>END OF CHAPTER.<p>

And it's over! More than a year of waiting and the story is finally over! Thank you for sticking with me and being patient!

God bless you all, and thank you for reading.

I won't be on fanfiction much, more details on my profile. A new adventure awaits…college, here I come!


End file.
